


Сдам квартиру в Бруклине, четвертый этаж, одна спальня, отличный вид с балкона

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky has gooood hair, Bucky/others (mentioned), Captain America Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, MeetCute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Romance, Single work, Smoking, Top Steve Rogers, UST, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: «Нат, в квартире напротив меня, ну, ты помнишь, у нас ещё балконы почти впритык, живет парень, которому охренеть как нравится трахаться на свежем воздухе. Особенно ему нравится, если я смотрю. Это можно считать за социализацию?»«А ты смотришь?»«Иногда смотрю».«Тогда можно».
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мат, авторский кинк на курение, авторский (и Стива Роджерса) кинк на заплетение волос Баки, авторский (и Стива Роджерса) кинк на металлическую руку Баки, ООС всех на свете, АУ после КА-ЗС (с учетом того, что никакого Зимнего Солдата не было), секс в общественных местах, секс не по любви, грязные разговорчики, Стив засранец, Баки тоже засранец, все засранцы.

Когда в Вашингтоне провалился – не без непосредственной их с Нат и Сэмом помощи – проект Озарение, случился грандиозный скандал международного масштаба, а Стив по причине всего вышеперечисленного решил перебраться обратно в Нью-Йорк, Тони предложил ему пожить в Башне Мстителей. Ну, так, первое время, пока всё не устаканится и не станет чист и ясен дальнейший курс. 

В Башне уже жил на постоянной основе доктор Беннер и периодически останавливался Клинт. Наташа, которая присутствовала при этом разговоре, состоявшемся по видеосвязи, пока Стив методично паковал свои немногочисленные пожитки по заранее подписанным коробкам, сделала страшное лицо и предложила лучше помочь с поиском подходящей квартиры. 

– Да вы же загрызёте друг друга, – пробормотала она себе под нос, и Стив был с ней согласен. Загрызут. У них с Тони были хорошие отношения, ну, насколько хорошими они могли быть с учётом обстоятельств их первой встречи и характеров обоих, которые были далеко не сахар. Скажем так, они лихо балансировали на грани задиристого, но крепкого взаимоуважения. Стив даже считал Тони одним из своих немногочисленных друзей (правда, не был уверен, что это взаимно). Однако продолжительное сожительство было им априори противопоказано. В том числе и в целях национальной безопасности. Нельзя запереть двух упрямых, как черти, засранцев, категорически не желающих уступать главенство, в одном здании и ждать, что всё «устаканится, и станет чист и ясен курс”, и всё такое. 

Это не так работало.

Так что Стив отказался и от первого предложения, и от второго: он понимал, что в покое его не оставят в любом случае, и так или иначе, но приглядывать будут, да и от мстительских командных дел не денешься никуда, но все же ему хотелось хоть какой-то самостоятельности и независимости. Хотя бы намека на них. Он жил под лупой ЩИТа (и ГИДРЫ) в течение двух последних лет, этого было достаточно.

Ещё Стиву хотелось вернуться в Бруклин. Осмотреться и выбрать что-нибудь себе по душе – не очень большое и не слишком вычурное. Что-нибудь, что напоминало бы о старых добрых временах, и при этом напоминало бы не слишком сильно. Поменьше места, побольше света, просторная кухня и хороший напор горячей воды в ванной. Желательно, чтобы в ванну он мог поместиться целиком. 

Ну, или хотя бы сидя с вытянутыми ногами. 

По современным меркам это были не самые высокие требования, и всё же временами Стив чувствовал неясное беспокойство от того, что имел право позволить себе такие обыденные сейчас и такие невероятные лично для него вещи. В Вашингтоне он жил на корпоративной квартире ЩИТа и все здешние удобства привык считать чем-то вроде армейских привилегий, положенных хорошему солдату. Нью-Йорк, как ни крути, был шагом к условной гражданке, на которой он, он надеялся, будет сам по себе. 

Стив не был дураком и осознавал, что переезд не решит всех проблем и не поможет ему разобраться во всём, что в последнее время на него навалилось – начиная с пробуждения в двадцать первом веке и заканчивая развалом ЩИТа и поднявшей вдруг с десяток голов ГИДРОЙ, которую, как он думал, он уничтожил ещё семьдесят лет назад. И всё же возвращение в родные места мнилось ему если не великим безоговорочным спасением, то хотя бы способом найти немного успокоения во всё ещё непривычном, суетливом мире нового тысячелетия. Наташа смотрела на него со старательно замаскированной жалостью во взгляде. Она выглядела как человек, хорошо знакомый с необъяснимой тоской по местам, в которые ему не суждено вернуться. Стив чувствовал, что они похожи сильнее, чем ей хотелось признавать, но не рисковал произносить ничего такого вслух. На каком-то подсознательном уровне он точно знал, что она благодарна ему за это.

Тони, конечно, сделал вид, что страшно разобиделся на отказ пожить в его домике на дереве. Наташа, услышав это, пожала плечами и с противным треском отлепила от широкой бобины кусок скотча, которым тут же заклеила коробку с книгами – в отличие от немногочисленных прочих, довольно большую и заполненную под завязку. Стив предполагал, что Романова уже насовала жучков во все возможные места и надеялся только, что обнаружит (или, с учётом профессионализма Нат, скорее «не обнаружит») их в коробках с посудой, а не, например, со своим исподним.

– Уверен, что не нужна помощь? – спросила Наташа, внимательно глядя на Стива. Она была очень чуткой, хоть и скрывала это из каких-то своих (Стив отчаянно притворялся, что не понимает их, но на самом деле понимал) мотивов. Стив успел её полюбить. Очень, очень сильно. Расставание с ней и с Сэмом было одним из немногочисленных доводов «против» переезда. Стив не был умельцем заводить новых друзей.

– Уверен, что нужна, – он улыбнулся и показал подбородком на устроенный ими беспорядок: тут и там к полу были прилеплены куски скотча и в разобранном виде валялись не понадобившиеся им лишние коробки.

– Как знаешь, – сказала Наташа, принимаясь за следующую – последнюю оставшуюся, с проигрывателем и пластинками – коробку, и Стив ей с благодарностью кивнул: он ещё никому не рассказывал, что уже приглядел несколько вариантов, которые нужно было отсмотреть вживую – в не самых фешенебельных районах, но там, где поспокойней и потише. 

Наиболее вероятным выбором ему представлялась небольшая квартирка на южной окраине Бруклина. Четвёртый этаж, светлая кухня, одна спальня и, что важно, просторный балкон с высокими коваными перилами. На фотографиях домовладельца он пустовал, но Стив мысленно уже купил и разместил на нем удобное плетёное кресло и низкий круглый столик со стеклянной вставкой посреди столешницы, на который будет удобно ставить пепельницу и утренний кофе.

Может быть, туда можно будет притащить какой-нибудь цветок в горшке. Неприхотливый. Дай бог, он протянет хотя бы пару месяцев. Со Стивом-то в качестве хозяина! С другой стороны, только занимался апрель, впереди были половина весны и лето и, если цветок переживет их с таким нерадивым владельцем, ближе к осени можно будет забрать его в тепло квартиры.

– Тони долго будет дуться? – с подозрением спросил Стив, когда они покончили с его вещами и уборкой гостиной. Стив в очередной раз убедился в правильности принятого решения. Они собрали все его вещи, вылизали квартиру сверху донизу, а она как будто и не поменялась. Не стала менее обжитой или более пустынной. В ней, что сейчас, что на протяжении последних двух лет Стив, как ни старался, не чувствовал себя дома.

– Тони забыл о том, что дуется, едва трубку положил, – покачала головой Наташа и ободряюще улыбнулась Стиву. – У него новая игрушка. Джей рассказал, что он сейчас работает над новой моделью связи, и всё его внимание сосредоточено на том, чтобы снова стать героем дня, но при этом ещё не отключить всему Манхэттену электричество и не получить за это от Пеппер по голове.

– “Джей”?

– Джарвис.

Стив наклонил голову набок и смешливо поджал губы:

– Сплетничаете с Джарвисом у всех за спиной, агент Романофф?

Наташа пожала плечами.

– А ты думал, как это я всегда в курсе всего? Связи! 

Это Стива успокоило. 

В итоге он организовал весь свой переезд одним днём: вылетел из Вашингтона следующим же утром, посмотрел все отложенные для него варианты и в самом деле остановился на квартирке на четвёртом этаже и с балконом. Сразу отправил в общий чат с Наташей и Сэмом с десяток фотографий спальни, кухни и санузла, познакомился с соседями по этажу, влюбился в кошку престарелой миссис Эймер из семнадцатой квартиры и подписал договор. Остаток вечера Стив провёл в Башне с очень старательно делающим вид, что он не перестал дуться, Тони и доктором Беннером. Тем временем все стивовы вещи и мотоцикл, отправленные по новому адресу Наташей в ту же минуту, как он дал добро, мчались по девяносто пятой трассе.

Стив не ожидал, что испытает такое сильное облегчение, но, когда Наташа прислала ему смс с промежутком времени, в который следовало ждать грузовик с вещами, у него внутри как будто мыльный пузырь лопнул. Огромный тревожный мыльный пузырь, который всё рос и рос. Наверное, с того самого момента, как было совершено покушение на Фьюри и всё полетело под откос: развалился ЩИТ, отовсюда полезли головы ГИДРЫ и… Стив силой воли заставил себя выкинуть эту дрянь из головы. 

Дело было сделано. Стив вернулся домой, а Вашингтон и последние несколько лет его жизни остались позади – по крайней мере, пока.

***

Квартирка на южной окраине Бруклина – на добротной двери, на уровне глаз обычного человека и примерно на уровне подбородка Стива, висела латунная табличка с цифрой «14», а ещё перед порогом щетинится жёстким ворсом стильный добропожаловательский коврик – была прекрасна практически во всех отношениях. 

Во-первых, она действительно была такой же светлой и опрятной, как и на фотографиях, которые Стив нашёл несколько недель назад на сайте с объявлениями. Во-вторых, она была обставлена хорошей крепкой мебелью. Светлое дерево вкупе с практически белыми стенами кухни, гостиной и спальни, а также достаточно высокими потолками и большим количеством светильников создавало иллюзию простора, хотя сама по себе квартира была довольно небольшой. Мебели было не очень много. Но и не слишком мало. Стив бы сказал: ровно достаточно, чтобы место не выглядело заброшенным и пустующим, и чтобы при этом постоялец не чувствовал себя оккупантом, позарившимся на чужое жильё. Бесшумные доводчики в кухонных ящиках и пушистый, явно свежекупленный, бежевый коврик на полу в ванной (достаточно большой, чтобы Стив мог сесть и вытянуть ноги или лечь, согнув колени) покорили его с первого взгляда. 

Были в квартире и минусы. Напор горячей воды был хорош или в середине рабочего дня (когда Стив по иронии судьбы и смотрел квартиру), или рано-рано утром. В остальное время, когда соседи бодрствовали и желали чистить перышки, или готовить еду, или мыть посуду, приходилось довольствоваться тощей струей. Ещё балкон, который очень приглянулся Стиву на фотографиях и на который он уже заказал себе складное кресло и столик в тон мебели в спальне, оказался не таким уж и просторным и вдобавок ко всему чуть ли не упирался в балкон соседнего дома-близнеца. Между коваными перилами Стива и деревянными перилами его соседей напротив было едва ли больше трёх ярдов. 

С другой стороны, Стив обычно просыпался около четырёх утра, чтобы в половину шестого отправиться на пробежку, так что и горячей воды, и уединения на балконе ему хватало с лихвой.

После пробежки Стив чаще всего отправлялся на мотоцикле в Башню, где проводил практически весь день в компании Марии Хилл и её подчинённых, занимаясь восстановлением ЩИТа и разбором старых документов ГИДРЫ. Вопрос с тем, кто будет руководить процессом, решился неожиданно быстро и логично: Мария много лет была правой рукой Фьюри, знала всю кухню изнутри и умела, кажется, вообще всё. Стив был очень, очень благодарен судьбе за Марию Хилл. Она была хорошим управленцем и неплохим стратегом.

Было странно не быть в ответе за всё и вся, но странно в приятном смысле. Стиву нравилось.

Ещё пока он был в Вашингтоне, под началом Марии им удалось отыскать, а потом и разгромить две базы ГИДРЫ: одну в Коннектикуте, другую, явно заброшенную, в России, под Оймяконом. Сейчас дела шли не так резво, но все же шли, и Стив, по крайней мере, чувствовал успокоение от того, что был сопричастен, и ещё от того, что вместе с ним были сопричастны люди, которым он точно мог доверять. Тони, доктор Беннер и Клинт периодически по мере сил и времени тоже участвовали в общем деле. Даже Наташа собиралась в скором времени перебраться в НЙ. Стив подозревал, что сейчас она не в стране – уехала примерно в одно время с его отъездом из Вашингтона.

Паранойя, расцветшая буйным цветом в последние недели его пребывания в столице, поутихла, успокоенная близостью родных мест и не надуманной, реальной занятостью, и Стив понемногу начал обживаться.

***

Поначалу было странно заново открывать для себя Бруклин. 

Стив толком не взглянул на него в две тысячи двенадцатом, сразу как закончил посильную помощь в восстановительных работах после битвы с Читаури. 

Струсил. 

Ему тогда казалось, что если он удержится, не сунется в дебри улиц и проулков, то эти дебри так и останутся существовать в его голове, как будто законсервированными. Нетронутыми войной и временем, принадлежащими ему. Знакомыми.

Теперь Стив навёрстывал с утроенной силой, и это было очень необычное, но определенно не неприятное ощущение. Как будто он действительно оказался в месте, которое знал от и до, и вместе с тем – приехал в совершенно новый мир, новую страну, новый город. 

Стив помнил узкие улицы, но не помнил, чтобы они были вылизаны до скрипа и не хранили в водостоках прелый запах мусора и листьев. Помнил дорогу от своего старого дома (на нем теперь висела памятная табличка, довольно скромная, что понравилось Стиву, а квартиры на съём стоили просто сумасшедших денег, хотя условия здесь были вдвое хуже, чем в районе, где он жил сейчас) до доков, но не помнил кондитерских, кофеен и пекарен на каждом углу, из которых так потрясающе и сильно пахло свежим хлебом и выпечкой. Помнил красный кирпич домов, но не помнил, что он был такой выцветший, как будто вылинявший на солнце. Помнил шпану по переулкам, но не помнил, чтобы она так странно одевалась. Таких мелочей было море. Асфальт, магазины, вывески, в которых использовались кричащие жирные шрифты, новые дорожные знаки. Туристы, такси, парковки – парковки, господи! 

Короче, Бруклин был другим. Не хуже и не лучше. Он соответствовал новому времени, его требованиям, и в первые дни – Стиву потом стало стыдно, но всё же он находил в себе мужества признаться в подобном – Стиву это страшно не понравилось, даже разозлило его. Это был страх перемен, чувство, что он переехал не туда, куда хотел, а в совершенно другое, незнакомое, чужое место. 

Но чужим Бруклин быть не мог. Со временем Стив понемногу пообвыкся. Единственным, кто не соответствовал нынешнему веку, был он, но и это потихоньку сходило на нет, сглаживалось. Стив умел ассимилироваться, иначе бы он просто не выжил в тридцатые, потом на войне, потом в Вашингтоне. 

– Ради всего святого, найди друзей, – напутствовала его Наташа перед отъездом. – Не живи одним только Новым ЩИТом. 

– Сходи на свидание, оттянись, займись сексом, – поддакивал Сэм. – Клянусь, это поможет.

Стив не был уверен, что готов заводить друзей, но миссис Эймер из семнадцатой квартиры испекла ему печенье (на вкус ужасное!) и разрешила брать на руки свою кошку, а он в благодарность принёс ей букет цветов, предварительно уточнив, нет ли у неё аллергии, конечно. Первый шаг был сделан. 

В целом, ощущение возвращения домой было не такое сильное и целебное, как Стив мелочно втайне надеялся, но всё же приятно было оказаться там, где, пусть сто лет назад, ты родился и вырос. 

Бруклин всё ещё был его домом.

Стиву нравилось бегать в небольшом парке неподалеку от дома, нравилось мчать на мотоцикле на Манхэттен через Бруклинский мост, поймав сладкий миг, когда почти все полуночники уже улеглись, а жаворонки только начали просыпаться, нравилось задорно переругиваться с невыспавшимся Тони и продираться через бесконечные архивы ГИДРЫ. ещё Стиву смерть как нравились утренние кофе и перекур перед пробежкой на его не идеальном, но всё ещё чудесном балконе. Это очень бы обрадовало его психотерапевта, к которой он честно (чуть ли не под конвоем на самом деле) отходил по настоянию Фьюри целых два месяца после вторжения Читаури и переезда в Вашингтон. 

Вся беготня, рвение в бой и на передовую, говорила психотерапевт, это признак отсутствия комфорта, непринадлежности среде, в которой вы оказались, вы как будто хотите из неё вырваться, сбежать. Стив чаще слушал её, чем говорил сам, а теперь с каким-то даже злорадством думал, что она в итоге ошибалась. Прошло два года, и час кофейно-сигаретного счастья был статичен чуть больше, чем полностью. От него Стив никуда не бежал. Он даже гордился собой за то, что учился наслаждаться моментом, а не терниями на пути к нему. 

Ранним утром ещё бывало прохладно, но воздух, предрассветные неплотные сумерки, были прекрасны и безлюдны. Чистый, свежий, ещё не проснувшийся город как будто принадлежал Стиву целиком и полностью. 

Так было ровно две недели – две прекрасные недели – после его переезда в Бруклин.

Поэтому Стив очень удивился, когда однажды утром, придерживая дверь пяткой, проскользнул на балкон с чашкой кофе в одной руке и чисто вымытой пепельницей в другой и вдруг обнаружил, что балкон его соседей напротив, тот самый, до которого было не больше трёх ярдов, не пустует по своему раннеутреннему обыкновению. 

На балконе стоял парень – примерно одного со Стивом возраста (если выкинуть за ненадобностью семьдесят лет во льдах), достаточно высокий и крупный. Не перекачанный, но… мощный. На перилах рядом с ним стояла переполненная пепельница. Стиву показалось странным, что он не замечал её всё это время. Или её и не было? Тогда почему она нарисовалась сразу полная и?..

Парень курил, облокотившись о перила. Сигарета зажата в пальцах его – металлической? ух ты! – руки, а на лице мечтательное, но при этом как будто немного высокомерное выражение. Одет он был в свободную майку, несмотря на раннее, не слишком тёплое утро. Стив, например, выбрался на балкон в домашней толстовке, пижамных штанах и в тёплых махровых носках. 

Во что парень был одет помимо майки рассмотреть было сложно, перила его балкона были обшиты декоративными досками, в отличие от стивовых, сделанных в виде редких кованых перекладин.

Стива парень или не заметил, или сделал вид, что не заметил.

Первым порывом Стива было скомканно извиниться и ретироваться прочь, но за ним тут же накатил второй – тот, который заставлял Стива в тридцатые годы двадцатого века бросаться на задир вдвое крупнее себя, получать по ушам и снова рваться в бой.

Это было его утро, его кофе и его балкон, и внезапное соседство, пускай и довольно близкое, не было поводом пустить псу под хвост одну из лучших медитативных частей дня. Это не было даже поводом злиться, но за непонятным недовольством Стив довольно легко обнаружил понятное чувство неловкости. Момент, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие и представиться, был упущен, теперь это выглядело бы странно, как будто у Стива заторможенные реакции, а парень был симпатичным, и…

Чёрт.

Чёрт, Наташа права, ему определенно стоит чаще выбираться в люди, на свидания, куда угодно. Общение с одними только гениями себе на уме, смертоносными ассасинами и такими же заматеревшими вояками вроде него самого явно не улучшает его навыки социализации. 

Наконец, простояв дурнем достаточно долго, Стив неловко устроил пепельницу и чашку на кофейном столике, закурил, щёлкнув зажигалкой, затянулся, но вместо того, чтобы, как привык, опуститься в кресло, остался стоять и только прислонился к косяку приоткрытой двери в спальню. Это тоже было задиристое и ребяческое, но парень напротив был не только симпатичным. Он реально был крупным и явно тренированным, а Стив не любил выпускать подобных ребят из вида. Осанка и мышцы правой руки выдавали в нем если не военного, то человека как минимум близкого к армии. Металлическая рука – Стив узнал в ней одну из ранних разработок Старк Индастриз в области протезирования, которые изучил, когда Фьюри передал ему досье на Тони – тоже говорила в пользу этого. Гражданским такие пока были недоступны: Тони занялся производством протезов практически сразу после того, как свернул оружейные поставки, и до сих пор занимался в основном ветеранами. Сам Тони называл это «искуплением», именно так, в кавычках, и говорил о подобных вещах всегда с изрядной долей самоиздёвки, но Стив знал, что и сейчас, восемь лет спустя, для Тони это больная тема. Тони был хорошим человеком. Все, кроме, кажется, него самого, знали это.

Парень напротив поднёс пальцы с сигаретой ко рту, затянулся, и на мгновение Стив залюбовался игрой света на металлических пластинах, которые покрывали всю его руку от запястья и до плеча. В районе локтя и пальцев пластины были мельче, видимо, чтобы обеспечить максимальную подвижность. Опять же – гражданским такое ни к чему: слишком дорого, слишком сложно. Значит, точно военный. Возможно, в отставке, иначе не носил бы такие длинные волосы, собранные сейчас в растрёпанный пучок на затылке. Выбившиеся из пучка пряди были заправлены за ухо. Интересно, подумал Стив, неужели в металлических пластинах не застревают волосинки, когда он убирает их от лица. 

Надо будет у Тони спросить. 

Стив с усилием заставил себя отвести взгляд и перестать пялиться. Это было невежливо, как будто Стив сбежал из какого-то дикого племени, в котором никто никогда не слышал о личном пространстве, но пять часов утра на этом балконе обычно принадлежали ему единолично, и было обидно обнаружить кого-то ещё, посягающим на сонные сокровища Бруклина. Но все-таки парень был красивым, держать на него обиду казалось верхом глупости (верхом глупости, если рассуждать здраво, оно и было, напомнил себе Стив). 

Стиву даже захотелось нарисовать это скучающее, всё ещё самодовольное лицо, хотя он уже несколько месяцев не притрагивался к альбому. Он надеялся, что переезд в Бруклин это изменит, но пока в плане вдохновения было глухо. На последней использованной странице в его альбоме красовалась Наташа – задумчивая, серьёзная и без грамма макияжа. Очень красивая. Стив подумал, что этот парень хорошо бы смотрелся по соседству с ней: его серые глубокие глаза, прямой нос и острые скулы. И мягкие губы, которые так небрежно обхватывали фильтр сигареты.

Господи, благослови фотографическую память, подаренную ему сывороткой. В противном случае на Стива уже можно было бы писать заявление за домогательства. На парня с балкона напротив хотелось смотреть, и смотреть, и смотреть.

В общем, Стива обуревали смешанные чувства тем утром.

Он докурил свою сигарету до середины – парень напротив начал вторую – и уже собрался было отмереть и все-таки представиться, как дверь, ведущая из квартиры на соседний балкон приоткрылось, и к парню с пучком присоединился ещё один. Почти такой же крупный, но скорее качок, чем вояка, и попроще лицом. Голый по пояс, он тут же поёжился, брезгливо сморщил нос и шагнул ближе к первому. Обнял за талию, ткнулся носом в шею и поцеловал в живое плечо, даже и не подумав заметить Стива. Он что, невидимкой заделался?

Стива кольнуло неясным разочарованием.

– Вот ты где, детка, – пробормотал второй парень вполголоса, но Стив всё равно услышал. Сыворотка всё-таки улучшила не только его память и зрение. – Я успел соскучиться.

Значит, парень с пучком и обалденной металлической рукой был занят. Досадно. 

Стив тут же одернул себя.

Он знал, что в этом, новом, веке отношения к ЛГБТ+-сообществу было совсем другим, чем в его время, и особенно здесь, в Нью-Йорке, в самом сердце свободной Америки. Это было здорово. Наверное. То есть, нет, конечно, это было здорово – девушки могли спокойно любить девушек и парней, парни спокойно могли любить парней и девушек, разумеется, это было классно, просто… Просто Стив как будто попал в ещё одну ловушку современности, когда очнулся в мире, в котором всем всё было можно: держаться за руки, целоваться в общественных местах, жениться, заводить детей, заниматься сексом и кричать об этом на каждом углу. Стив даже себе не мог это толком объяснить. В тридцатые, когда он трахался с такими же отчаянными юными мальчишками, для него (и для них, возможно, тоже) это был протест. На войне секс был единственным способом урвать хотя бы немного тепла и нежности, выдрать у смерти зубами, рявкнуть: не смей, отойди, я ещё живой. Тогда было тяжёлое время, и очень важно было чувствовать, знать, что ты не один. В полевых условиях, когда всё было наспех, на бегу, секс редко доставлял настоящее, сильное удовольствие, но всё же – всё же он приносил разрядку. 

В Вашингтоне у Стива случилось несколько интрижек, и все они были скорее необходимостью, способом сбросить напряжение. С такой работой Стив не мог позволить себе ничего другого. 

Новая жизнь в Нью-Йорке предлагала ему воспринимать секс как секс, не искать ему оправданий и причин, не воображать из него чего-то… чем он не являлся по своей сути.

Стив так не умел. 

Потушив сигарету в пепельнице, он снова выпрямился. Полуголый парень напротив обнимал второго, с пучком, и самозабвенно целовал в шею, будто так и надо. Будто они одни во всем Бруклине.

Утро, казалось, было испорчено окончательно, но тут парень с пучком всё-таки скользнул по Стиву взглядом – Стив уже приготовился к возгласам удивления, своим скомканным извинениям и переезду обратно в Вашингтон, а ещё лучше в Арктику – сощурился и… насмешливо дёрнул углом губ и чуть наклонил голову, чтобы дать ничего не замечающему вокруг себя партнёру больше места.

Стив задохнулся от возмущения. 

Уши и щёки залило стыдным душным румянцем. Он не должен был, не имел права видеть подобное, но его как будто пригвоздило к месту. Шея у парня с пучком была красивая, длинная и крепкая, и несколько тёмных прядей липло к ней. За ухом отчетливо виднелся засос. Стив не смотрел, не смотрел, не смотрел на него. Стив не смотрел на него так старательно, что аж засмотрелся.

А дальше произошло сразу несколько вещёй разом. 

Во-первых, Стив выяснил, во что парень с пучком был одет помимо свободной майки. Ни во что. Потому что, во-вторых, полуголый парень, не отрываясь от его шеи, поменял свою дислокацию, пристроился за спиной, взял майку на спине в кулак, потянул вверх, двинулся ближе, вплотную и… И начал с остервенелым видом трахать парня с пучком длинными размашистыми толчками. Парень с пучком ни на секунду не поменялся в лице, все так же задумчиво пялился прямо перед собой с сигаретой в руке и разве что немного прогнулся в пояснице. Один, два, три толчка – на четвёртом он поднес к губам сигарету и затянулся.

Стив рванул с балкона так, будто за ним черти гнались: впечатался с разгона лбом в косяк, еле сдержался, чтобы не заорать от боли. Со второй попытки вписался в дверь и, кажется, перед тем, как её захлопнуть, услышал тихий самодовольный хмык. Каким-то образом Стив на все сто процентов был уверен, что это хмыкнул парень с пучком, а не второй, полуголый. И это был единственный звук, который он издал за всё время, что курил и трахался со своим чёртовым парнем на своем чёртовом балконе.

Утро – да, было испорчено окончательно и бесповоротно.

***

Это было глупо, но Стив не показывал носа на балкон три следующие недели. Свою законную утреннюю сигарету он курил украдкой по дороге на пробежку, как какой-нибудь сопливый школьник, которому дома нельзя, потому что дома мама, и мама устроит нагоняй, если поймает, и тогда всем крышка. И Стиву, и драгоценной полупустой пачке. Кофе Стив пил или на кухне, или тоже по дороге на пробежку, покупал в “Старбаксе”. Просторная светлая кухня, которая совсем недавно была пределом мечтаний, теперь вселяла в Стива страшную тоску. В “Старбаксе” варили неплохо и там было уютно, но всё же Стив отчаянно горевал по итальянской кофемашине, которую ему установили за неделю до злосчастного инцидента и которая сделала его утра из замечательных просто великолепными. На улице с каждым днём становилось всё теплее, пели ранние птички и так приятно было вытянуть ноги, расслабиться и почитать книжку (или посмотреть видео со смешными говорящими котиками, которые скидывал ему Клинт, и Наташа грозилась убить его за это) перед рабочим днем.

Так что да, Стив имел право злиться, и он злился, украдкой поглядывал через окно на кухне на соседний балкон и снова злился. Ни парень с пучком, ни его бойфренд на балконе не показывались, но было поздно, урон уже был нанесён. Стиву срочно надо было к психотерапевту. Стиву надо было, чтобы скорее приехала Наташа и устроила в своём супер-ассасинском стиле кровавую зачистку в квартире напротив.

Хуже всего было то, что, захлопнув за собой балконную дверь три недели назад, Стив обнаружил у себя в штанах однозначную и довольно большую проблему. У него встало на этого бессовестного засранца с пучком. Безоправдательно и подло встало то ли на эту длинную прядку, выбившуюся из пучка и аккуратно лёгшую вдоль горла, то ли на сигарету в металлических пальцах. А, может, на то, как парень аккуратно и виртуозно этими пальцами управлялся, дозирую наверняка невероятную силу – фильтр даже не мялся. Или на не сбившееся дыхание, острый насмешливый взгляд, задержавшийся на лице Стива всего на доли секунды, а потом скользнувший дальше, прочь. Хотя, скорее всего, во всём было виновато то, что засранец с балкона напротив был засранцем. Стив всегда неровно к таким дышал и было в этом что-то… нарциссичное, что ли?

А ещё у Стива очень давно никого не было. Никого, кроме правой руки, к помощи которой он прибегал, когда становилось совсем невмоготу. Сейчас Стив ни за что на свете не собирался вестись на провокации организма.

Но парень с пучком… Нет. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет.

Стиву не нравились подобные мысли, и в качестве воспитательной меры он добавил себе несколько десятков кругов бега и стал проводить больше времени в Башне за работой. Это помогло почти сразу, уставшее тело хорошо сочеталось с уставшими мозгами, и довольно скоро Стива отпустило. К тому же, после четырёх месяцев (трёх ещё вашингтноских, и одного уже здешнего) упорной работы им удалось вычислить ещё одну базу ГИДРЫ. По документам, датировавшимся одиннадцатым годом, база должна была быть законсервирована и пустынна, но, видимо, данные устарели, или ГИДРА изо всех сил скребла по сусекам, стремясь восстановить потерянную после провала в Вашингтоне мощь. 

На базе их встретило резвое сопротивление, а ещё довольно серьёзно ранили Нат, которая присоединилась к операции буквально в последнюю минуту. Когда один из с таким трудом взятых живьём бойцов крикнул «Хайль ГИДРА!» и раскусил капсулу с цианидом («Господи, – проворчал Тони. – Кто-то ещё так делает? Что за пошлость!») и истёк пеной изо рта и кровью, Стива немного подкосило. В Нью-Йорк они все возвращались в подавленном настроении. На несколько дней Стив задержался в Башне и вернулся к себе в Бруклин ближе к концу недели, совершенно забыв и про парня с пучком, и про его бойфренда. 

Видимо, зря.

***

Входить обратно в колею было тяжеловато, работы пока было мало: с Тони, Марией и оставшейся пока в НЙ Наташей они в основном снова и снова разбирали недавнюю операцию. Было предсказуемо нудно и малорезультативно. Пробежек и тренировок стало недостаточно, и Стив, оценив все риски, решил все же вернуться к своим ежеутренним перекурам для восстановления душевного равновесия. Выждав для надёжности пару дней и так и не заметив врага на горизонте, Стив рискнул снова выйти на балкон перед пробежкой. Парня с пучком на балконе в тот день не появилось. Его бойфренда – тоже.

Всю следующую неделю Стив наслаждался кофе и куревом в гордом одиночестве. Это было приятно, хотя поначалу Стива и подбрасывало в кресле от любого скрипа. Это было глупо и по-детски, и Стив злился на себя, но ничего не мог поделать. По чуть-чуть он всё же расслабился, и, разумеется, именно тогда, в прекрасную солнечную субботу, около половины пятого утра, подняв голову от смартфона, в котором он зачитался книжкой, сидя в своём кресле, Стив обнаружил компанию на соседнем балконе.

Парень с пучком был один и... без пучка. Вместо этого часть его волос была убрана в смешной высокий хвостик на самой макушке, перехваченный ярко-салатовой резинкой, а остальные волосы, явно недавно вымытые и пушистые, свободно спускались до самых плеч. Этот хвостик довольно забавно контрастировал с мощным разворотом плеч и металлической ручищей, на которую Стив – чёрт, хотел же сразу отвести взгляд! – снова непроизвольно засмотрелся. Светало с каждым днем всё раньше, и солнечный зайчик заскочил на металлические пластинки в районе локтя и отразился, упав крохотным световым пятнышком Стиву прямо к ногам. Чёрт знает, почему, но каким-то образом это вдруг расслабило Стива до состояния той эйфории, которую он испытывал в первые несколько дней своего бытия в новой квартире. 

Одет парень-без-пучка-надо-бы-придумать-как-звать-его-теперь (может, просто парень с балкона?) был в тесную черную футболку с названием, возможно какой-то музыкальной группы. Во всяком случае резким, агрессивным шрифтом и ярким принтом под названием футболка смахивала на те, что носит Тони. Сегодня было невероятно жарко, Стив и сам вышел на балкон в своей беговой майке. Парень с балкона напротив отсалютовал ему гигантской чашкой, дёрнул углом губ, в чем Стив, периодически хмуро поглядывающий в его сторону, тут же расшифровал призыв к перемирию, устроился в своей, видимо, излюбленной позе: локти на перилах и сигарета в пальцах металлической руки – и снова упёрся взглядом куда-то в прекрасное далёко.

Ничего из ряда вон выходящего в то утро не случилось: Парень с Балкона (Стив решил остановиться на этом варианте, раз уж этот модник не мог всегда ходить с пучком, а знакомиться они, кажется, так и не собирались, из принципа) выкурил две сигареты, выпил чай или кофе, что там у него было в чашке и, напоследок подмигнув Стиву, свалил с балкона. Стив дочитал главу, свернул приложение-читалку и тоже отправился на пробежку, а потом – в Башню. Первые несколько часов он чувствовал остаточное напряжение после этой встречи (не случилось подвоха, которого он подсознательно ждал), но в течение дня это сошло на нет. К тому же, Клинт притащил в Башню своего пса, и… В общем, за работой и отвлечениями на шумную мохнатую компанию Лаки, Стив забыл обо всём на свете.

Назавтра Парня с Балкона на балконе не было, а через день они со Стивом снова молча покурили и сыграли пару коротких раундов в гляделки. Качка-бойфренда Стив больше не наблюдал, и это вызывало в нём не слишком честную, зловредную радость. Парень с Балкона всё ещё был чудо как хорош, и Стив даже сделал пару карандашных набросков на скорую руку. Не слишком удовлетворился результатом, но решил пока оставить. Пусть будут.

В общем, бруклинское житиё-бытиё снова встало на привычные рельсы и покатило вперёд. Однажды в Нью-Йорк по делам приехал Сэм, и Стив – кажется, он только сейчас понял, насколько соскучился, с работой, ГИДРОЙ и балконными злоключениями у него просто не было времени об этом задуматься – страшно этому обрадовался, затащил его в гости и во всей красе показал новую квартиру. Была середина дня и Парня с Балкона на горизонте видно не было, но балкон Стив показал Сэму довольно торопливо. Во избежание. Квартира Сэму понравилась. Он смотрел на довольного Стива как будто даже с гордостью, и Стива это несколько засмущало, хоть он и старался не подавать вида.

– Хороший район, – сказал Сэм, видимо, всё же заприметивший его покрасневшие скулы. – У меня один старый знакомый живет… где-то тут, в общем, вроде через пару улиц, но я не помню точно. Переехал полгода назад, не нарадуется.

– М-м, – кивнул Стив, благодарный, что Сэм сменил тему.

Сэм задержался на пару дней, остановился в Башне, и они здорово посидели командой. Сэм отлично вписался в компанию, и Стив понял, что, оказывается, для него это было очень, очень важно.

– Как ты вообще, пришёл в себя? – спросил Сэм, когда они вышли подышать свежим воздухом на башенный балкон. Скорее даже террасу, до того она была огромной. Стив на секунду представил, как бы было, ответь он на предложение Тони согласием. Никаких зловредных красивущих соседей поблизости. Но и никакой уютной бруклинской камерности тоже. Манхэттен никогда не спал, пульсировал и тревожился сутками напролёт. Стив не этого искал.

Сэм смотрел на него серьезно и очень внимательно. Стиву было приятно, что за него беспокоятся и немного стыдно, что он давно не писал Сэму, пока тот был в Вашингтоне. Надо будет это исправить. Стив кивнул.

– Нормально.

Это было правдой.

***

В течение следующего месяца их молчаливые утренние свидания с Парнем с Балкона стали довольно регулярными. 

Тот появлялся почти одновременно со Стивом, обычно с разницей в пять-семь минут – иногда выходил раньше, иногда позже – и Стив предположил, что он или очень рано начинает, или очень поздно заканчивает работать. Чаще всего они просто курили и пили каждый свой кофе (Стив выяснил, что это всё же был кофе, услышал как-то крепкий вкусный аромат, когда ветер дул в сторону его дома), но пару раз Парню с Балкона составляли порно-компанию. 

Всякий раз это был не качок-бойфренд, так что очень скоро Стив понял, что никаким бойфрендом качок не был. Когда в первый (то есть, на самом деле, уже во второй) раз открылась дверь, ведущая с соседского балкона в квартиру, и в поле зрения Стива нарисовался не самый крепкий блондин, Стив вскочил со своего кресла так резво, что уронил телефон. Тот рухнул на плитку, заскользил и остановился в опасной близости от края балкона – аккурат между двумя коваными прутьями. Только наклонившись за телефоном, Стив осознал, что испытывает скорее досаду, чем ярость. К тому же он почему-то ждал, что Парень с Балкона засмеется, обзовет его придурком себе под нос или «эй, осторожней там» – это было ощущение на грани физического. Странно было подобного ждать, ведь они так ни разу и не заговорили. Стив мысленно отчитал себя. Парень с Балкона только фыркнул и сунул в рот очередную сигарету. Его сегодняшнего партнера даже (ура!) смутил переполох в считанных ярдах от места предполагаемых сексуальных утех. Он глянул на Стива с неодобрением и подозрением, но тут Парень с Балкона повёл плечом и, видимо, качнул задницей, привлекая к себе законное внимание.

Прежде, чем скрыться в своей спасительной спальне, Стив успел заметить, что сегодня на нем хотя бы были штаны. Судя по движениям, ему пришлось спустить их к лодыжкам, а потом переступить через одну штанину, чтобы раздвинуть ноги. Он прогнулся в пояснице, выражение на лице снова стало скучающим. Зато блондин был настроен крайне решительно. Стив закрыл дверь, повернул ручку, запираясь, и решил, что теперь-то уж точно пора на пробежку. 

Следующие несколько выпусков утреннего порно-марафона прошли менее болезненно для психики Стива и его телефона. 

Тони посмотрел на него с видом оскорблённого достоинства, когда Стив попросил его заменить экран, и вместо этого выдал Стиву что-то до ужаса навороченное, ударопрочное и – видимо, из мести за предположение, что его высочество изволит починкой телефонов заниматься, – без нормальной человеческой инструкции. Стив промучился неделю, но разобрался кое-как, что к чему. Даже закачал свою любимую читалку и научился делать фото. Попросить помощи Наташи или Сэма ему гордость не позволила, но в конечном итоге телефон был побеждён и оказался очень многофункциональной и полезной игрушкой. Гораздо более удобной и производительной, чем та модель, которую ему выдали в ЩИТе и которую Стив, всё ещё не до конца привыкший к повсеместной доступности такого рода вещёй, берег как зеницу ока.

Ещё новому телефону Стива не грозила бесславная смерть от падения с четвёртого этажа – Тони обещал, что этой штукой Халк может с десяток инопланетных кораблей на подлёте сбить, а ей ничего не будет. Но Стив расшвыриваться телефонами больше не собирался.

Следующий бойфренд Парня с Балкона снова был довольно крупным малым, и тот, что был после него, – тоже. Чаще они не обращали на Стива никакого внимания, и в целом это было объяснимо. Зачем волноваться о случайных зрителях, когда сам ты тут на одно только утро. Стива в какой-то мере устраивал такой расклад. Его перестало сдувать с места при одном только появлении любовников Парня с Балкона. В последний раз он даже дочитал главу и допил свой кофе, прежде чем с чувством собственного достоинства, спокойно, не спеша встать и выйти. Парень с Балкона насмешливо приподнял брови, его покачивало туда-суда от резвой долбёжки сзади, и смотрелось это в целом… престранно. Его партнёр, нёсшийся с такой скоростью, будто опаздывал на последний самолет в рай, и едва ли обращавший внимание на что-то вокруг себя, даже не заметил, как Стив показал Парню с Балкона средний палец прежде, чем уйти в спальню. Парень с Балкона прыснул, и в уголках его глаз собрались тонкие лучики морщинок. 

В штанах снова наблюдался стояк и в этот раз без холодного душа было не обойтись. Опять.

***

«Нат, в квартире напротив меня, ну, ты помнишь, у нас ещё балконы почти впритык, живет парень, которому охренеть как нравится трахаться на свежем воздухе. Особенно ему нравится, если я смотрю. Это можно считать за социализацию? Кстати, где ты?»

«В Польше. Последняя зацепка Хилл оказалась липой. А ты смотришь?»

«Чёрт. Иногда смотрю».

«Тогда можно. Хочешь поговорить об этом?»

«Боже, нет. Спасибо. Люблю тебя».

«👌»

«Засранка».

«Ладно. И я тебя».

***

Стив придирчиво изучал распечатанные с вечера в Башне документы – на балконе было зябко, утро стояло пасмурное и, кажется, было готово полить дождём в любую минуту, но пока ещё держало оборону низкими, влажно набухшими облаками – когда что-что прилетело ему в висок. Стив был слишком увлечен документами, плюс, неподалеку под крышей гнездилась пара сорок и они частенько роняли веточки и прочую дрянь, так что…

– Эй, – прозвучало откуда-то сбоку, и Стиву снова прилетело по низко наклоненной голове, на этот раз в макушку. Небольно, но все-таки не слишком приятно. Нехотя оторвавшись от документов, он обнаружил на полу своего балкона две крохотные деревянные прищепки – оранжевую и голубую в белый цветочек. Пару недель назад, оказавшись на балконе не только утром, но ещё и вечером – Тони надо было улетать по делам Старк Индастриз в Европу, Наташа вызвалась по старой памяти составить ему компанию, и их Башенные посиделки закончились раньше обычного – Стив видел, как его соседка напротив, подвижная, очень красивая латиноамериканка в годах (ее балкон находился по левую сторону от Парня на Балконе, почти вплотную к нему) крепила такими прищепками ветви какого-то вьющегося растения к натянутой вдоль перил тонкой веревке. Теперь эти прищепки сиротливо лежали у него на балконе.

Стив вскинул голову и обнаружил Парня на Балконе прицелившимся в него очередным снарялом: один глаз хитро сощурен, левая, металлическая, рука заведена чуть назад. Рядом с ним горсткой лежало ещё несколько разноцветных прищепок. Это, видимо, на случай, если Стив окажется непонятливым.

Стив сидел в своем кресле, обзор отсюда был не таким хорошим, как если бы он стоял у самых перил, но все же Парень с Балкона, опасно перегнувшийся через край своего балкона, в него попадал. Сегодня он был одет, по случаю непогоды, в мягкий теплый худи молочно-розового цвета, а волосы его были распущены и свободно лежали на плечах.

– Чего тебе? – буркнул Стив, не в силах всё же скрыть заинтересованность в голосе.

Это был не первый раз, когда Парень с Балкона с ним разговаривал. Они были уже на той стадии отношений, когда изредка один из них, появившийся на балконе позже второго, бросал «привет», а второй отвечал недоверчивой полуулыбкой и тоже приветом. Правда, дальше этого заходило пока редко. 

Парень с Балкона опустил прищепку, взял лежащую на перилах пачку сигарет, поставил её на ребро и подцепил указательным пальцем картонную крышечку, оттянул в сторону, показывая Стиву пустое нутро.

– Есть закурить? – с извечной своей самодовольной улыбочкой поинтересовался он, стрельнув взглядом из-под ресниц, и Стив мысленно застонал.

Он уже трижды проклял своё упрямство, заставившее его сегодня остаться на балконе до победного: кофе был вкусным, документы хитро скомпонованными, а Парня с Балкона пялили с не большим энтузиазмом, чем обычно. Стив предполагал, что его психотерапевт, та, к которой он отходил два месяца в Вашингтоне, приписала бы подобные действия его «тяге к саморазрушению». Она любила оперировать этим словосочетанием. И, скорее всего, была права.

Стив взял со столика свою пачку, придирчиво заглянул внутрь, вытащил пару сигарет и сунул по одной за каждое ухо. На всякий случай. Потом отодвинул оставшиеся в угол пачки, освобождая место, и вложил в пачку свою Зиппо для утяжеления. Аккуратно закрыл крышечку, пригладил пальцем и – бросил Парню с Балкона. Тот поймал пачку одной левой, тут же распотрошил добычу, с интересом повертел в пальцах зажигалку, прикурил и швырнул её Стиву обратно. Одну только зажигалку. 

– Эй, а остальное?

– Обойдёшься!

Стив мысленно похвалил себя за то, что позаботился о запасах. Как знал, а.

Парень с Балкона подмигнул, припрятал трофейную пачку в карман худи и затянулся, привычно устроив сигарету между безымянным и указательным пальцами металлической руки.

– Лаки Страйк. Обожаю блядские Лаки Страйк. Дорогущие, черт.

Он прикрыл глаза, затянулся ещё и так сладко застонал, что Стив не сумел сдержать задиристого хохотка.

– Чего? – вскинул брови Парень с Балкона, выпуская дым тонкой струйкой. Он так и не открыл глаза, но чуть повернул голову на звук, и дым шлейфом потянулся за ним, повторяя движение. 

– Тебя трахнули минут десять назад... – ехидно подсказал Стив.

Брови Парня с Балкона взлетели ещё выше.

– Я заметил, ага, но спасибо, что держишь в курсе.

– ...и лучше бы ты такие звуки в процессе издавал.

– Кто ж виноват, что перекур оказался круче перепиха, – Парень с Балкона зажмурился и наконец распахнул глаза, глянул на Стива. Он докурил сигарету, потянулся было за пачкой, но одернул себя. Видимо, решил приберечь. В отличие от Стива, выкуривавшего каждое утро по сигарете, он мог выкурить и три, и четыре за раз.

– Мне кажется, ты слишком гонишься за количеством, забывая о качестве, – Стив наклонился, подобрал прищепки и одну за другой метко перекинул их на балкон напротив. – Верни, откуда взял.

– А мне хочется и того, и другого, – дернул плечом Парень с Балкона. Он собрал прищепки в горсть, перегнулся через перила и принялся, высунув от усердия язык, цеплять их на соседскую веревку. – Как известно, за двумя зайцами… Но я не теряю надежды!

Он закончил с прищепками, допил залпом свой кофе, отсалютовал Стиву пустой кружкой, пожелал хорошего дня и был таков. Стив вздохнул, поглядел на свой так и не опавший стояк, вздохнул ещё раз и отправился в ванную. 

Напор горячей воды уже был так себе, но пока достаточно сильным, чтобы Стив мог расслабиться, прикрыть глаза и ни о чём не думать, трогая и поглаживая свой член. Хотя вот с «ни о чём не думать» выходила заминочка.

Возвращаясь к очевидному: с саморазрушением у Стива все было в порядке. Он мог похвастаться саморазрушительным азартом, саморазрушительным упрямством и саморазрушительной же тягой к нарушению всех возможных правил, а их противостояние с Парнем с Балкона, становившееся всё жарче день ото дня, как раз и стояло на этих трёх китах бунтарства. 

Постепенно Стив начал оставаться на подольше. Сначала задерживался докурить. Потом допить кофе. Потом досмотреть. Это была нездоровая фигня, но Парень с Балкона время от времени ловил его взгляд, или подмигивал, или хитро сощуривался, и во всём этом было столько вызова, что Стив периодически ещё заливался душным румянцем по самую макушку, но не мог не принять такого откровенного приглашения к игре. Парню с Балкона нравилось его дразнить. Стиву нравилось вызывать вспышку удивления или восторга на его на самом деле очень подвижном лице. Удавалось это Стиву нечасто, но всё же иногда удавалось.

Несколько недель назад, когда очередной любовник Парня с Балкона был не так уж и плох и даже заставил того подышать чаще привычного и что-то там простонать под конец сквозь стиснутые зубы, Стив выкурил две сигареты вместо привычной одной и не просидел, а простоял все представление у перил, и всё время они с Парнем с Балкона неотрывно пялились друг на друга. Любовнику Парня с Балкона было плевать. Кажется, он был прилично пьян и двигался плавно и размеренно.

В животе у Стива как будто крохотный ураган бушевал, а член оттягивало сквозь мягкие пижамные штаны внушительным стояком. Парень с Балкона облизнулся, увидев, а потом резко распахнул рот, когда его любовник одним толчком своего тела уложил его грудью на сложенные на перила предплечья. Это да, была охренеть, какая нездоровая фигня, но Стив не мог оторвать взгляда, и в ход пошла третья сигарета, а потом он неосознанно опустил руку на член и сжал, всего один раз, прежде чем отдернуть пальцы, словно обжёгшись. Парень с Балкона сделал большие глаза, удивленно хохотнул и продолжил пялиться.

– Можно, я?.. – спросил Стив, когда они закончили, и второй парень ушел с балкона. Кажется, через пару минут в квартире напротив даже хлопнула входная дверь. По крайней мере, Парень с Балкона лениво повернул голову на какой-то глухой стук, а потом вернул в исходное положение и снова с ехидцей во взгляде вперился в Стива. Он тяжело дышал и выбившиеся из хвоста пряди липли к его влажному от пота лицу. В кои-то веки его загоняли, и Стив испытывал по этому поводу смешанные чувства.

Сам Стив тоже тяжело дышал, и у него всё ещё стояло так, что хоть гвозди заколачивай, но весь запал на ответный ход внезапно кончился. Парень с Балкона улыбался солнечно и восхитительно прекрасно. Стив был в полном дерьме.

В полном. Дерьме.

На удивление, Парень с Балкона не стал его мучить: видимо, наигрался за то время, что они стрелялись в гляделки, пока его задорно пялили в задницу.

– Валяй, – пожал он плечами и теперь смотрел Стиву в пах с явным ожиданием. Когда Стив не совершил ровным счетом никаких телодвижений, он нахмурился и поджал губы. Он весь был как огромный, затраханный сгусток нетерпения. – Ну?

Стив, если честно, не очень понимал, что теперь: самой страшной и стыдной, казалось, была та часть, где он задавал вопрос, но вопрос был задан, и на него вроде как даже был получен утвердительный ответ, а они все ещё стояли и... Стив замер.

Ему хватило нескольких мучительно неловких секунд, чтобы осознать, насколько чудовищно неправильно его поняли.

– Чт?.. – рявкнул он, задыхаясь от возмущения, и слово едва протиснулось через спертую глотку, смазалось. Стиву резко захотелось пожить с Тони и доктором Беннером, в Башне, подальше отсюда. Взорвать Бруклинский мост и любую другую переправу, чтобы никакого сообщения между Бруклином и Манхэттеном не было, и дело с концом! – Да не здесь же!

– Не здесь? – с удивлением в голосе, довольно грамотно замаскированным под веселье, поинтересовался Парень с Балкона. Теперь они зеркалили позы друг друга и оба стояли, опершись локтями о перила. – А где? Дома в ванной? Зачем тогда разрешение спрашиваешь?

Кажется, ему и в самом деле было непонятно, и Стив почему-то сразу разозлился на самого себя. Не надо было спрашивать. Не надо, не надо, не надо было. Ещё ни один из наблюдательных сеансов не закончился оргазмом для него. Пробежкой или холодным душем – вот это можно было. Или просто строгим приказом самому себе – «нельзя!» Просто Стив ощущал неправильность всего прочего, и…

– Действия сексуального характера, направленные на другого человека, – терпеливо пояснил он, чувствуя себя совсем идиотом. Или старпером. Он был таким красным, он чувствовал это, что на нем можно было глазунью жарить. – Согласие – ключ ко всему.

Парень с Балкона пожевал губами и на секунду задумался.

– Ты что-то не спрашивал согласия, когда пялился, как меня тут ебут, – протянул он наконец. Стив фыркнул. Кажется, Парень с Балкона входил во вкус. По крайней мере, он склонил голову чуть набок и на его лице отпечаталась искренняя заинтересованность.

– Ну так и ты не спрашивал моего согласия, когда ебался на своем открытом балконе в моем присутствии, – огрызнулся Стив, и Парень с Балкона поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте и обезоруживающе рассмеялся.

– Туше. 

У него были большие красивые ладони, одна живая, другая металлические, и они идеально подходили друг под друга размером и, кажется, даже формой. Потрясающая симметрия. Поймав взгляд Стива, Парень с Балкона чуть пошевелил металлическими пальцами, и от них к пяткам ладони прошла волна рекалибровки: пластинки зашевелились, затеснились, перестраиваясь плотными рядами, поймали пару солнечных бликов, и Стив не смог сдержать улыбки. Этот поганец успел изучить его, знал уже слабости. Стив несколько раз пытался нарисовать металлическую руку, но каждый раз она получалась неживой. Что вроде бы было логично, но совершенно не вязалось с тем, как Парень с Балкона управлялся ею так же умело и легко, как и правой. Чтобы зарисовать нормально, нужно было рассмотреть поближе, понять механизм, спусковые крючки, запускающие волны рекалибровки разного масштаба: то от самого плеча до запястья, то на одном только предплечье, а то и вовсе на нескольких фалангах.

Они постояли ещё немного, глядя друг на друга. Нестись прямо сейчас в ванну казалось Стиву верхом глупости и ребячества, да и поутихло оно немного. Ну, в штанах.

– Я дрочил на тебя, – задумчиво сказал Парень с Балкона пару минут спустя, и Стив вернулся соскользнувшим было взглядом ему на лицо. А, нет, не поутихло. Нахрена, нахрена ему была эта информация? Стив прекрасно без неё обходился. Холодным душем и пробежками и обходился. – Пару раз. Ну, может, чуть больше, чем пару. Мне нужно извиниться?

Стив обожал улучшенное сывороткой зрение. Так он мог разглядеть расширившиеся зрачки и ямочку у Парня с Балкона на щеке, когда он ещё не улыбался, но был готов вот-вот растянуть губы от уха до уха, сопроводив процесс мягким счастливым фырканьем. Свой улучшенный сывороткой слух Стив тоже обожал. Он мотнул головой и переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить свои страдания. Не помогло. Парень с Балкона на него дрочил. Чуть больше, чем пару раз. На его румянец? Глупое выражение лица? Неуютный тяжелый стояк?

– Забей, – буркнул Стив.

– Слушай, а, может, мне стоит пригласить своего юриста?

– Что? Зачем?

– Оформим все официально. Я подпишу бумаги и отправлю их самолетиками на твой балкон. Сможешь дрочить на меня, когда и сколько душе угодно, и ни один иск о сексуальных домогательствах будет не страшен и…

– Ну ты и придурок! 

Они расхохотались, и хохотали так долго, что у Стива аж живот разболелся, чего давно с ним не случалось. Неловкость пропала, как будто и не бывало. 

Когда они распрощались в то утро и Стив повернулся уходить, Парень с Балкона сказал вдруг, очень серьёзно:

– Спасибо, что спросил. Это круто. Очень круто, правда.

Говорить «пожалуйста» было глупо, поэтому Стив просто кивнул, радуясь, что немного отросшие волосы прикрывали теперь самые кончики ушей, которые краснели из всех частей тела почему-то жарче всего и могли бы выдать его, вроде как уже немного отошедшего. Он всё же поступил правильно, что спросил. Теперь Стив был в этом уверен. Гордость, радостное предвкушение бурлили в нем. Стиу одновременно и хотелось, и не хотелось поскорее уйти в квартиру.

Утро уже разгоралось, разгоняло сумерки. Ему в любом случае было пора.

– Эй, погоди! – Стив обернулся на оклик от самой двери. – У тебя теперь есть мое согласие, а что насчет меня?

Глаза Парня с Балкона были широко распахнуты и, кажется, его и в самом деле взбудоражила эта тема.

– «Когда и сколько душе угодно», – передразнил Стив, чувствуя, как все внутри трепещёт от восторга, и Парень с Балкона разулыбался, издал победный клич, сцепил руки в замок у себя над головой и потряс ими.

– Ура! Да здравствует дрочка по согласию!

Он брякнул это так громко, что слова разнеслись по всей улице, и Стив испытал иррациональное желание сесть на корточки и обхватить колени руками, спрятаться, чтобы никто из потревоженных, взбешённых соседей, если бы такие нашлись, не заметил его.

– Придурок, – снова сказал Стив Парню с Балкона и ушёл в квартиру.

Дрочки в тот раз не случилось. Какой-то неожиданно серьёзный, несмотря на тон, вышел разговор. Стив пробежал два лишних десятка кругов, сделал три лишних сотни отжиманий и опоздал в Башню, заявившись всего на полчаса раньше вечно всё просыпающего Клинта. 

Вообще-то, у него не было фиксированного рабочего дня, но распорядка Стив все же старался придерживаться. Самодисциплина помогала ему наиболее продуктивно распоряжаться собственным временем. Его задержка и, видимо, слишком довольная морда не укрылись от намётанного глаза Тони.

– Любовный интере-ес, – пропел он, и заскакал вокруг Стива горным козлом. – Кто она? Как зовут? Где работает? Сколько ей лет? Мы будем отмечать вашу свадьбу в её палате в доме престарелых?

– Полагаю, – коварно улыбнулась Наташа, снова вернувшаяся в Нью-Йорк и планировавшая в этот раз задержаться на подольше, – это скорее он, чем она.

– Тот балконный нудист? – подал голос подошедший Клинт, оторвавашись от телефона, в котором что-то с бешеной скоростью печатал. Стив подавился воздухом от возмущения. 

«Ненавижу тебя», одними губами прошептал он, и Наташа только сильнее разулыбалась.

– О-о-о, – восторженно пропел Тони. – Гейская нудистская свадьба в доме престарелых! Это даже круче!

Стив возненавидел тот день. Стив был безоговорочно, безусловно счастлив в тот день.

***

– Что рисуешь? – спросил Парень с Балкона, перевешиваясь через перила так, словно мог преодолеть разделяющие их три ярда, кувырком с перекатом оказаться на балконе Стива и заглянуть ему в скетчбук. Стив хмыкнул, глянул на него и вернулся к рисунку, подло проигнорировав. Поменял карандаш на тот, что был за ухом и принялся за штриховку. Для волос нужен бы был потверже, чтобы чётче выделить отдельные прядки, но у Стива такого пока не водилось. Это было странно, потому что в новом веке у него были деньги и были возможности, но в Вашингтоне его почти совсем не тянуло рисовать и он обходился простой шариковой ручкой, а в Бруклине всё руки не доходили. Решено. На следующей же неделе он заедет в художественный магазин и купит себе огромный набор для рисования. И даже не посмотрит, сколько он будет стоить. Ну, наверное. Нет, точно не посмотрит. Наташа и Сэм будут им гордиться. – Покажи, покажи, покажи! Ну, покажи-и-и!...

Август вступал в свои права, город изнывал от жары уже три недели кряду, но утром, в благословенные пять часов воздух ещё не грозил сжечь одним вдохом лёгкие и ощущался вокруг как парное молоко – тёплым и будто немного вязким. Теперь Парень с Балкона выходил из квартиры исключительно топлесс или голышом.

Стив обожал лето в Бруклине.

Они начали общаться чаще, Парень с Балкона появлялся почти каждый день и Стив даже сдвинул свою пробежку на полчаса вперед («Ты не приглашен на нашу свадьбу в доме престарелых, Тони!»), чтобы проводить с ним больше времени. Это был первый друг, которого Стив завёл вне всей этой супергеройской свистопляски. Первый друг, которого Стив завёл, когда на горизонте не маячила угроза инопланетного вторжения или государственной измены. 

Он уже знал, что Парень с Балкона действительно военный в отставке: служил по контракту, снайпер, но попал в плен, лишился руки и – привет, гражданка. Ему поставили протез в национальном военном госпитале в Вашингтоне. Стив переживал, что Парню с Балкона не очень понравится говорить про ранение и руку, но тот отреагировал на удивление спокойно.

– Мне очень повезло с консультантом в ветеранском центре, – пожал он плечами, – которого мне назначили на реабилитацию.

Потом он несколько лет жил в России, потом год путешествовал по восточной Европе. Немного зацепил западную. Вернулся в Штаты и, вспомнив, что в старших классах неплохо умел писать эссе, да и вообще всегда обладал хорошо подвешенным языком (о, тут Стив мог подтвердить и даже поклясться на Библии, язык у Парня с Балкона и в самом деле был подвешен как надо, слушать его было одно удовольствие), сейчас вёл блог «обо всем»: о пост-армейской жизни, просто о жизни, о путешествиях, о сексе. Подрабатывал в баре где-то неподалеку, смену заканчивал в три и таким вот образом и оказывался на балконе в несусветную рань. В четыре, если не цеплял никого на ночь, ближе к пяти, если цеплял. 

Его ухажеры продолжали наведываться на балкон за ним, но среди них была и парочка таких, которые мигом стушевались, приметив Стива, и убрались восвояси. Это несколько примирило Стива с окружающей действительностью. Видимо, не все ещё в этом городе были вкрай бесстыжими созданиями. 

Впрочем, теперь думать в таком ключе было уже лицемерием: Стив через раз дрочил на Парня с Балкона: и когда его трахали, и – нечасто, честно – просто так. Дрочил на его бионическую руку и на ровными рядами калибрующиеся пластинки, на ямочку на левой щеке и на редкие, тихие задушенные звуки, что Парень с Балкона издавал во время секса. На отрешённое, чуть насмешливое выражение лица. На потрясающее чувство юмора. Особенно сложно было удержаться, когда Парень с Балкона кончал. Доставалось ему, как смог заметить Стив, не слишком часто. Может, и в самом деле не шибко везло с любовниками, а, может, он был тем ещё привередой. Стив склонялся скорее ко второму, так как сам видел, как бедные парни старались изо всех сил – на контрасте с вечно скучающей мордой Парня с Балкона это смотрелось одновременно нелепо и каким-то образом очень возбуждающе. Когда кому-нибудь всё же удавалось дотрахать его до кульминации, Парень с Балкона как будто становился более жёстким и угловатым. Напрягался всем телом, у него подрагивали пальцы на металлической руке, а отрёшенный взгляд оставался отрёшенным, но словно бы оборачивался в другую сторону. Парень с Балкона переставал смотреть на соседний дом, вниз на улицу, на Стива, и начинал – внутрь себя. У него сходились брови и чуть приоткрывался рот, а резкие быстрые выдохи вполне можно было принять за стоны. Иногда – и в такие моменты особенно – Стив трогал себя прямо на улице, не заходя в дом, только трогал, никогда не дрочил всерьёз, но всякий раз ему казалось, что Парень с Балкона видит его насквозь, чует слабину за три несчастных, разделяющих их ярда.

Стив до сих пор не знал его имени, и это было странно и вместе с тем завораживающе сексуально. Своего имени Стив также не называл. Он был уверен, что Парень с Балкона так и не признал в нём Капитана Америку. Это было неудивительно, учитывая, что в последнее время Стив светил мордой исключительно в шлеме, а, когда случился бум в СМИ после его разморозки, Парень с Балкона был занят то ли своими путешествиями, то ли уже попытками заново привыкнуть к оседлой мирной жизни. Иногда Парень с Балкона, поддразнивая, звал Стива Счастливчиком – в честь памятной пачки Лаки Страйк.

Через вечер после того, как Стив распрощался со своими сигаретами – он курил редко, только по утрам, и разумеется, забыл купить новую пачку и очень обрадовался заначке за ухом – курьер привез ему пиццу. Взял только два бакса на чай и был таков. Пицца была огромная и ароматная, а приложенная записка гласила «Спасибо за «счастливые» сигареты, это был лучший секс за последние пару недель». Когда несколько дней спустя Стив спросил, как Парень с Балкона узнал его адрес, тот посмотрел на него, как на идиота и сказал «вычислил, конечно».

Стив почувствовал себя настолько счастливым, что это было почти противозаконно. 

Жизнь здесь, в Бруклине, наконец начала напоминать то, ради чего он и приехал – настоящий дом. У Стива была работа, были архивы ГИДРЫ, которые они продолжали разбирать, были базы ГИДРЫ, которые они продолжали вычислять и зачищать одну за другой мало-помалу, была команда и был – Парень с Балкона, их утренние посиделки. У Стива был друг. И вот теперь уже подходило к концу лето, и это было замечательное лето.

– Если ты не покажешь, я начну опять стрелять в тебя прищепками, а я снайпер, ты знаешь.

– Это угроза? – Стив сунул карандаш себе в рот, сжал зубами поперек и немного растушевал тени подушечкой мизинца, чтобы обозначить скулы. Расстроился, когда мазнул лишнего, но вроде общего впечатление это не испортило.

– Это угроза, – довольно подтвердил Парень с Балкона. Когда Стив поднял на него взгляд, тот отхлёбывал свой кофе из кружки и тушил сигарету в как всегда переполненной пепельнице. Окурков в ней вечно было с горкой, такой аккуратной горкой, которая никогда не сыпалась. Стив подозревал, что Парень с Балкона за каким-то чёртом опустошает пепельницу только частично. Сегодня он снова щеголял с пучком и топлесс. Но джинсы хотя б надел, Стив видел ремень, когда Парень с Балкона маялся от скуки, то приподнимаясь на цыпочки и потягиваясь, то перевешиваясь через перила. – Ну так что? Она сработала? Сработала?

– Господи, да, минуту, – проворчал Стив, забыв про все ещё зажатый в зубах карандаш, и Парень с Балкона рассмеялся в ответ на получившееся невнятное мычание.

Закончив с рисунком, Стив аккуратно вырвал страницу из альбома, проверил на всякий случай, чтобы вторая сторона была чистой, сложил лист самолётиком и отправил в полет на балкон напротив. Парень с Балкона восхищённо присвистнул, заценив, по-видимому, аэродинамические свойства, и поймал самолётик живой рукой. Аккуратно развернул рисунок, долго со сложным лицом рассматривал, и на какое-то время Стив вдруг снова почувствовал себя беспомощным сопляком из тридцатых. Это было странное ощущение, но не неприятное. Восторженное ожидание заворочалось в груди, заполнило все пустоты, и откуда-то Стив знал, что Парню с Балкона понравится рисунок. Знал, что ему бы понравилось, даже если бы Стив нарисовал его в стиле «палка, палка, огуречик». 

Это было глубинное, очень приятное знание. Успокаивающее.

– Красиво, – наконец серьёзно сказал Парень с Балкона, закончив рассматривать рисунок. Он был необычайно собран, но уже через несколько секунд на его губах заиграл намёк на привычную усмешку. Он развернул лист рисунком к Стиву и чуть потряс, отчего лист всколыхнулся на ветру. – Но разве тебе не нужно было спросить разрешение и на это тоже?

Он ещё и издевался.

Вот зараза.

– Ой, да пошёл ты. А ну верни!

– Нет.

– Верни сейчас же!

– А вот и не верну. Моё. И, кстати, я не ношу такую прическу.

– И зря.

У Стива было огромное количество скетчей Парня с Балкона с пучком. И с хвостом. С распущенными волосами. С крохотным тощим хвостиком на самой макушке. С подобием косичек. Снова с пучком. На том рисунке, который Стив отправил самолетиком, он заплел Парню с Балкона косу короной вокруг головы. Не слишком аккуратно, потому что это выглядело бы неправдоподобно, и из неё тут и там выбивались волосы. Хотел было вплести пару цветков над правым ухом, но решил, что это подождёт до тех пор, пока он не разживётся набором хороших цветных карандашей. Лето подходило к концу, и Стиву очень хотелось зарисовать Парня с Балкона в цвете. Солнечный свет, зелень соседского балкона, красный кирпич здания. Загорела кожа. Тёмные ресницы.

На этот раз пришлось ограничиться одной только замысловатой прической. Правда, Стив не был уверен, что на длину, которую носил Парень с Балкона, можно организовать что-то подобное.

Наверное, можно?

– Думаешь, мне пошло бы?

– Прекращай кокетничать. Это тебе точно не идёт.

– Вот и идёт!

– Вот и не идёт!

– Сопляк!

– Придурок!

Они расхохотались, и Стив, подобравшийся было, снова расслабленно рухнул в кресло, которое жалобно скрипнуло ножками под его весом и проскользило несколько дюймов по кафельному полу. Парень с Балкона сунул руку в задний карман джинсов выудил пачку Винстона и щелчком достал сигарету. Сунул в уголок рта и прикурил, закрывая ладонью пламя, тут же затянулся с блаженным выражением на лице. 

– Тебе пошло бы.

– Пф-ф. Разумеется, пошло бы, гений. Это же я.

Стив заметил тем утром, что фильтр у сигареты был темнее, чем у синего Винстона, который обычно курил Парень с Балкона. 

Как раз такой фильтр был у трофейных Лаки Страйк.

***

В конце сентября Мстители вышли на след похищенного ГИДРОЙ посоха Локи. По такому случаю к ним присоединился прибывший из Асгарда Тор, полным составом они разгромили действующую базу ГИДРЫ в Заковии, вытащили оттуда двух мутантов, совсем ещё детей, и чуть не потеряли Клинта. 

Тор перед тем, как улететь восвояси, предупредил, что в округе, – ну, космической округе, – сейчас не слишком спокойно, пожелал им быть осторожным, забрал посох и отправился обратно в Асгард. 

Дел было невпроворот. Сентябрь перетёк в октябрь, а они всё разбирались со всем добром, конфискованным с базы, оказавшейся самым настоящим гидровским клондайком, с близнецами Максимофф, и отчётами по этой небывалых масштабов операции. Стив давно так не уставал.

– Всё хорошо? – спросил его Парень с Балкона однажды утром, и Стив понял, что завис над кофе.

– Да? – не слишком уверенно предположил Стив, и Парень с Балкона недоверчиво хмыкнул. Тем же вечером Стив обнаружил у себя на балконе на полу книжку в мягкой цветной обложке. Внутри была записка:

«Если бы у меня снайперская винтовка для стрельбы книгами, я бы точно попал на твой столик, а так пока не уверен. Надеюсь, синоптики не соврали и сегодня не случится дождя».

У Парня с Балкона был красивый косой почерк, дождя в тот день не случилось, а книжка оказалась лёгкой и приятной. Стив за ночь её прочитал.

Осень между тем окончательно вступила в права, с каждым днём становилось все холоднее и холоднее, а светало гораздо позднее. В четыре или пять утра ещё стояли густые сумерки, и Стив с Парнем с Балкона курили и пили кофе при свете балконных фонариков. В такую рань фонарики горели только у них в целых двух домах. Стиву нравилось. Фонарики как будто очерчивали светом волшебную, сказочную сферу, в которой, поднятый на высоту четвёртого этажа, существовал мост из одного мира в другой. Или даже не мост, а отдельный мир целиком. Их мир.

С ГИДРОЙ и близнецами всё понемногу устаканивалось, но теперь Стива волновало другое.

– Как твой парень-нудист? – спросила несколько недель назад Наташа, вытащив Стива на ланч. Они ели бейглы с крем-сыром и лососем в кофейне неподалеку от Башни, и, кажется, это была самая вкусная вещь, которую Стив когда-либо пробовал. Настолько вкусная, что он заказал коробку на дом. С доставкой примерно на половину пятого утра.

Можно было поделиться с Парнем с Балкона. Он уже пришел в восторг, когда однажды Стив расчехлил дрон Старк Индастриз, подарок от Тони на новоселье, чтобы они могли сравнить, чей кофе вкуснее. Четыре разбитых чашки спустя опытным путем они выяснили, что вкуснее, конечно, кофе Стива из его прекрасной итальянской крошки, а Парень с Балкона пьет кошмарную сладкую бурду, которую почему-то считает съедобной и – господь всемогущий – прекрасной. 

В общем, каждый остался при своем мнении.

– Он не мой парень, – буркнул Стив. Наташа посмотрела на него с заинтересованным сочувствием. – Не начинай.

Скорее всего, она и не собиралась. 

Проблема заключалась в том, что Стив хотел, чтобы Парень с Балкона был его парнем. Стив хотел, безумно хотел позвать его на свидание. Позвать на второе свидание. Позвать к себе, заняться сексом, съехаться, познакомить с Нат и Тони, Клинтом, доктором Беннером и Сэмом, умереть в один день, очень нескоро. Черт, да он втрескался, как кошка, и влечение со стопроцентной вероятностью было взаимным, не зря же они столько наматывали друг вокруг друга круги, просто… Стив отчаянно боялся стать одноразовым перепихом сомнительного качества на балконе в четыре тридцать утра. 

Никто не задерживался в постели Парня с Балкона дольше, чем на ночь. Секс в койке, секс на балконе, если не хватило в койке, и прости-прощай.

Плюс, Стив не знал, насколько это нужно Парню с Балкона. Насколько глубоким было влечение с его стороны. Может, оно и не было. Может, ему было весело ровно до тех пор, пока между ними оставались три ярда межбалконного пространства. Пока между ними была только дружба с сомнительными вуайеристскими привилегиями, подначки, дурачества, но – ничего серьезного? Это была обидная мысль, тем более, что сам Стив не считал их условные отношения чем-то несерьёзным. В конце концов, это была его самая крепкая и стабильная романтическая привязанность с… Ну, с самой войны, наверное. С Пегги. Но Пегги осталась в Вашингтоне, Стив изредка звонил ей или Шэрон справиться о здоровье и делах. В новом времени ему было отчего-то стыдно перед Пегги, а тогда, в сороковые, он больше восхищался ею, чем вожделел. С Парнем с Балкона было по-другому. Им Стив и восхищался, и вожделел его. Одно вытекало из другого и оба эти понятия так тесно сплетались, что Стиву даже немного неловко было. Больше перед самим собой даже.

И всё же Парень с Балкона имел право и все основания не быть влюблённым так кромешно, как был в него влюблен Стив. Такой вариант нельзя было исключать.

До зимы оставалось всего ничего, едва ли они смогут позволить себе так фривольно рассиживаться при минусовой температуре. Нужно было принимать какое-нибудь решение, двигаться или в одну, или в другую сторону. Двигаться хоть куда-то. 

Стив, да, всё ещё был в восторге от своей новой бруклинской жизни. И ещё ему было немного страшно.

Довольно сильно на самом деле.

***

Едва вынырнув из квартиры, Парень с Балкона поежился на утреннем стылом воздухе, со стоном потянулся, а потом – вдруг кинул чем-то в Стива. Стив заметил движение боковым зрением, не отрываясь от телефона, на автомате вскинул руку раскрытой ладонью вверх и проворно сжал пальцы, ощутив несильный толчок. Добычей оказался шоколадный батончик Milky Way в смятой упаковке. Стив недоверчиво фыркнул, осмотрел его зачем-то со всех сторон, и уже поднял взгляд, чтобы поинтересоваться, уж не наступило ли раньше времени Рождество, и – чёрт.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. 

На Парне с Балкона было любимое худи Стива молочно розового цвета без принта. Рукава были аккуратно закатаны до локтей, а не голове… Стив не был уверен в том, чего ему хочется сильнее: расхохотаться или разрыдаться от восхищения. Это было. Вау.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – гневно проворчал Парень с Балкона и ткнул в сторону Стива указательным пальцем, справедливо рассудив, что лучшая защита это всегда нападение. Вокруг его глаз уже собрались привычные лучики счастливых морщинок. Ему было не одурачить Стива. – Это все ты, ты! Я никак не мог перестать об этом думать! Я потратил четыре блядских часа своей блядской жизни! Кажется, меня…

– Потрясно выглядишь.

– ...заблокировали на ютубе за матерные комментарии к видео для девочек-подростков! Спасибо.

Они переглянулись и одновременно прыснули.

Выпавших из прически-короны волос было даже больше, чем на том, летнем, рисунке Стива, но Парню с Балкона удивительно шло. Балконный фонарик, висевший у него прямо над дверью в квартиру, высветил пушистые, неприкаянные волоски нимбом, стоило только Парню с Балкона шагнуть ближе к перилам. Коса обнимала его голову нетуго, казалось, стоит ему повернуться или наклониться слишком резко, и она рассыпется на отдельные пряди. У Стива перехватило дыхание. Растрепанная мягкость прически до странного гармонично контрастировала с тяжелым металлическим протезом, а ещё снова была открыта шея, и она казалось совершенно бесконечной из-за высоко убранных волос и треугольного выреза худи.

Им повезло застать сегодня редкое тёплое утро, но все же уже стоял октябрь, и это Стив тут был суперсолдатом. Как только Парень с Балкона умудрялся не мёрзнуть?

– Зато чаевых в три раза больше получил, – довольно брякнул Парень с Балкона, рухнув в свою излюбленную позу «локти на перила, задницу назад», и Стив поднял вверх руку с зажатым шоколадным батончиком и сердито им потряс.

– И это вся моя доля с тройных чаевых? – недоверчиво протянул он, и Парень с Балкона пораженчески развел руками. В пальцах живой каким-то образом уже оказалась зажигалка, а в пальцах бионики – сигарета. – Мне кажется, я заслужил ещё как минимум банку колы за великолепную идею.

– Прости, приятель, но не ты потратил на эту дрянь половину клеток своей нервной системы. С кофе, вон, слопаешь, от тебя не убудет.

Стив скорчил недовольную рожу, и Парень с Балкона тут же её отзеркалил. Синхронно фыркнув, они замолчали. Парень с Балкона курил, Стив уплетал шоколад и беззастенчиво пялился на него время от времени. Уставший после вечерней смены, Парень с Балкона широко зевнул между затяжками, перебрал руками, удобнее устраивая предплечья на перилах и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице. В пять зажглись ярче уличные фонари, их свет примешался к тому, что уже принадлежал их скромному балконному царству, и тени понемногу начали таять, отступать в углы. Покончив с первой сигаретой, Парень с Балкона закурил вторую. На его лице снова обреталось чуть отрешенное, почти скучающее выражение, из-за которого Стиву в их первую встречу так захотелось его нарисовать. 

Мягкий розовый капюшон худи, лежащий на спине, закатанные рукава, несколько прядей, выбившихся из прически и вьющихся теперь вдоль шеи, аккуратные, старательные изгибы этой странной, мягкой косы-короны, губы, обхватывающие фильтр сигареты в полудюйме от металлических пальцев – у Стива защемило что-то глубоко внутри, и он почувствовал себя донельзя глупым и беспомощным. Крохотным. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что отбоя, наверное, сегодня не было не только от чаевых. 

Сколько парней и девушек написали ему на салфетке, на чеке свой номер, сколько дали визитку? Сколько спросили, до которого часа он работает? Сколько предложили проводить, подвезти домой? Сколько их могло оказаться на этом балконе, и каждому Парень с Балкона недолго, но принадлежал бы в большей степени, чем когда-либо принадлежал Стиву.

Нет, одёрнул себя Стив. Не принадлежал бы. Парень с Балкона любил секс, да, это было очевидно, и все же со всеми его пассиями у него был… только одноразовый, ни к чему не обязывающий перепих. Стив имел в сотни, в тысячи раз больше, чем любой из них. Лукавую усмешку, раскатистый хохоток, излом бровей. Взгляд из-под ресниц. Истории из его путешествий, рассказы о встреченных людях. Подначки.

Парень с Балкона чуть повернул голову, наклонил набок, поймал взгляд Стива и улыбнулся одним уголком рта, другим выпуская дым.

– О чем ты думаешь с таким лицом? – спросил он, и Стив ответил честно:

– О тебе.

Парень с Балкона многозначительно хмыкнул и снова затянулся.

Почему он вернулся домой один? 

Стив одновременно хотел и не хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос. Стив одновременно хотел и не хотел быть на балконе напротив. Черт, да он мог бы просто перепрыгнуть. Открыть дверь в квартиру, взять небольшой разгон и перелететь одним махом. Делов-то. 

Они ведь оба знали номера квартир друг друга: дурной пример оказался заразителен и после случая с пиццей Стив с легкостью, просто интереса ради вычислил, где живет Парень с Балкона – и все же продолжали видеться исключительно на ежеутренних перекурах. 

Они были хорошими друзьями, знали друг друга от корки до корки, но не разу не были друг у друга в гостях, не выбирались вместе на ланч. 

Они не знали имен друг друга.

Это ведь было не только милой, задорной, эротической игрой, это было ещё и их подушкой безопасности. Изученной территорией. Пока они были каждый на своей, они были защищены, были спрятаны. Ничто не могло причинить им вред. Пока между ними были три благословенных ярда, все было возможно. Любой исход.

Может, на самом деле они были увлечены вовсе не друг другом, а самим форматом, бунтарским духом, кинематографичностью этих странных отношений.

Может, так и должно было оставаться.

А может – нет.

Может, оно стоило всего, вообще всего, и надо было рискнуть, и сорвать куш, и оказаться на соседском балконе. 

Ткнуться носом в эти заплетенные волосы, в торчащие во все стороны петухи, прижаться сзади, уложить грудью на перила. Спустить под бедра джинсы, сунуться пальцами между ягодиц, где наверняка смазано, подготовлено для очередной, не случившейся интрижки на одну ночь. Стереть скучающее выражения с лица поцелуями в шею, в спину, между лопаток, заставить кричать, он ведь умеет кричать, да? Или хотя бы скулить? Или мягко, нежно, требовательно хныкать? Наверняка умеет, если не сразу брать его, а раздразнить, раззадорить одними только пальцами, заставить умолять и проситься на член.

Заставить его ерзать, тереться, хотеть ещё. Вылизать его прямо там, на балконе – опуститься на колени и трахнуть языком, сладкого, тугого, сжимающегося на толчках. Растянуть под себя, подготовить, чтобы он был мягкий и хлюпал внутри слюной и даже не закрывался до конца – так хотел в себя больше, снова пальцы, два, три...

Член встал, оттянул белье и штаны, и Стив подумал было трусливо: жаль, что Парень с Балкона никого сегодня не привёл, так он хотя бы имел право на этот стояк, но одёрнул себя. Остановил руку на половине движения к паху.

– Не жадничай, – мягко попросил Парень с Балкона, и Стив вздрогнул и заставил себя поднять глаза, встретиться с ним взглядом – ровным, горячим, не скучающим больше. Ответным. – Пожалуйста, не жадничай. Покажи мне.

«Я же тебе показывал» осталось непроизнесённым.

Стив почувствовал, как из его лёгких, из всей их улицы, из целого Бруклина, – выкачали воздух. Сделав две последние затяжки, Парень с Балкона потушил окурок в пепельнице, отступил от перил на шаг – Стив хотел окликнуть, но не успел, не пришлось – и сунул пальцы за пояс своих высоких джинсов. Сзади, за спиной. Провел от шлевок к ширинке двумя полукружьями, взялся за болты. Стив, будто повинуясь неслышимым приказам, расставил ноги шире, съехал в своем кресле ниже. Ему было стыдно, уши горели, шея горела, всё тело горело, но руки действовали как будто сами собой. Стив накрыл ладонью выступающую линию члена, сжал сквозь домашние штаны и трусы, провел до самой головки, потёр под ней. 

– А сейчас о чем думаешь? – спросил Парень с Балкона.

– О том, как заставлю тебя звучать, – снова честно ответил Стив. 

Он думал об этом последние несколько месяцев.

Парень с Балкона стащил свои джинсы, может, совсем, но, скорее, только до бёдер. Были ли под ними трусы? Стиву очень, очень хотелось знать. Какие у него бёдра? Такие же мощные, крепкие, как и все остальное? Насколько тяжелыми выглядят яйца, какими они будут на ощупь, если сжать их в горсти, покатать? 

Теперь Стиву было видно хотя бы головку стоящего члена, темно-розовую на фоне светло-розового худи, остальное закрывали непрозрачные половинчатые стены. Этого было мало. Слишком мало.

– Думаешь, получится? – чуть насмешливо протянул Парень с Балкона, ехидца, вернувшаяся в его голос, его глаза, должна была разрушить магию момента, но вместо этого только укрепила её. Стива как-то очень внезапно отпустило, расслабило, растащило на счастливые возбуждённые выдохи и жадные взгляды через улицу. Он всё ещё был Стивом Роджерсом, парнем из Бруклина, вернувшимся домой с войны и вдруг нашедшем на соседском балконе настоящее сокровище. Настоящее сокровище было той ещё невозможной язвой, но смотрело упрямо в ответ, и во взгляде не было ни грамма скуки или отрешённости.

Лицом к лицу. Вот как его надо трахать, чтобы он звучал, и кончал, и просил ещё. 

Теперь Стив знал.

– Думаю, получится, – кивнул он, и Парень с Балкона хмыкнул. Стив поднял брови, мол, смотри, уже, уже получилось, и Парень с Балкона тихонько засмеялся, лизнул живую ладонь (блядь) и опустил её на член.

– Не считается.

– Ещё как считается.

Это всё ещё был Бруклин, жилые дома и не самое уже раннее утро, но Стиву было все равно, и он запустил руку себе в штаны и трусы и сжал горячий твёрдый член. Застонал, когда его как электрическим разрядом прошило, потом ещё, и провел кулаком по всей длине, пока насухую, скорее больно, чем приятно, но с головки уже текло смазкой, и Стив забрал подушечкой большого пальца так необходимую сейчас влагу.

Парень с Балкона облизнулся, разомкнул губы и задышал жарче.

– Спусти, – потребовал он, и Стив послушно расставил ноги ещё шире, чуть приподнялся и немного стащил штаны с трусами, оттянул резинку под яйца. Со стороны балкона напротив послышался судорожное громкое сопение. – Вот блядь.

Стив не удержался от самодовольного смешка. У Парня с Балкона был приоткрыт рот, а глаза горели так, что зажигалку свою он мог выкинуть теперь, она была ему не нужна больше.

– Зараза самовлюбленная, – пробормотал Парень с Балкона. Он уже дрочил, медленно и небрежно, но постепенно набирая темп, и Стив плюнул себе в ладонь, чтобы поскорее его догнать.

– Тебе нравится? Он?

– Нравится.

Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга и дрочили, понемногу набирая скорость. Кулак Парня с Балкона ходил вверх-вниз, темная влажная головка то и дело пряталась за указательным пальцем. Стив сжал себя у основания, всего на секунду, тут же зашипел и мучительно медленно провёл кулаком до самой головки и сразу – обратно. Парень с Балкона повторил, отзеркалил – Стиву не было видно ниже пояса, но он ориентировался по рукам, по напряжению мышц, по выражению лица. Парень с Балкона раскраснелся щеками, тяжело дышал, и предрассветный час сделал его изумительно красивым – с заплетёнными волосами, тёмным взглядом, нежным влажным ртом. 

– Прекрасный, – сказал Стив на выдохе, и Парень с Балкона замурлыкал, глядя ему в глаза: тихо-тихо, но протяжно, долго. 

Стив подхватил, и они спелись, сплелись, повисли возбужденным звуковым маревом над сонным городом. Стив почувствовал, как его заполняет по самую крышечку удовольствием, восхищением, мягким, сладким азартом. Парень с Балкона задвигал кулаком быстрее, и Стив тоже ускорился, теперь они неслись изо всех сил, рвано дышали и всё так же смотрели друг на друга, и Стив сжал второй рукой яйца, перекатил в горсти, зашипел, зарычал, слыша сквозь волну подкатывающего оргазма, как Парень с Балкона зазвучал в ответ, как кто-то крикнул сонно и зло откуда-то сбоку «Заканчивайте там!» 

Парень с Балкона засмеялся, а потом застонал в голос, будто назло всем, кого они уже разбудили, и Стива унесло окончательно и бесповоротно.

Его накрыло, перетряхнуло всего, выпотрошило оргазмом и оставило со спущенными штанами – пытаться отдышаться и вернуть ощущение реальности. Рука была вся в сперме. Чёрт, он весь был в сперме: тёплой, скользкой, влажной. Ощущение реальности возвращалось неохотно. Парень с Балкона сказал:

– Ох, – и отёр тыльной стороной той же руки, которой дрочил, приоткрытый рот. Его прическа совсем растрепалась, сбоку выпало ещё несколько прядей, и теперь они липли к его влажному, блестящему горлу. – О-ох.

– Свидание? – наобум брякнул Стив, всё ещё задыхаясь, просто потому, что он идиот, и надо было что-то сказать, и... – Сходим куда-нибудь? Типа как... на свидание? Да?

Ему потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы испугаться сказанного. Он испортил, заныло сиреной в голове, он всё испортил. Это было зря. Зря, зря он полез, рано, надо было потом, позже, или лучше никогда, зачем оно, он же сейчас откажется и…

– Ага.

– Что?

Парень с Балкона хмыкнул, вытер сперму о своё худи и вскинул брови. Полез застегивать джинсы. Стив слышал приглушенные звуки молнии и продеваемых в петли болтов.

– Суббота, в семь.

– Это завтра, – удивился Стив, и Парень с Балкона рассмеялся.

– Да, гений. У меня выходной. Нормально?

– Нормально. Отлично. Да, – ответил Стив, чувствуя, как вторым оргазмом подступает восторг. Бешеный, страшный восторг. Стив ещё не был готов его осознать, принять, разобрать на составляющие эмоции, ему потребуется время. Чтобы договориться с собой, осмыслить. Чтобы поверить. Здесь и сейчас было важно только одно. Они пойдут на свидание. Они пойдут на свидание! – Куда пойдём?

– Есть пара мест, я отосплюсь сегодня и позвоню, узнаю, где можно столик забронировать. Все явки-пароли узнаешь завтра утром. С меня ужин, с тебя… ну, допустим, какие-нибудь не слишком пафосные цветы и такси.

– У меня мотоцикл.

– И чего ты молчал, интересно мне знать?! Отодвинь-ка кресло, я перепрыгну на твой балкон и сразу займёмся сексом. К чёрту свидание.

– Эй, нет! Хочу свидание! Сначала свидание, потом секс! 

– О, так у нас все серьёзно?

Стив как будто был тем щенком лабрадора с видео, которое ему показал с месяц назад Клинт. В коротком ролике пса подбрасывали в воздух, ловили, а он визжал от восторга и вилял хвостом. Парень с Балкона наклонил голову чуть набок, на его физиономии нарисовалось умильно-недовольное выражение.

– Никогда больше при мне не делай такое лицо, приятель.

Стив рассмеялся. Ему нужно было убираться отсюда: не пробежку, в Башню, куда угодно. Иначе он попросту врастёт в это кресло, в этот балкон, и у них тут будет криповая Шекспировская история. Два придурка и балконы, все по канонам, только вместо двойного подросткового суицида – взаимная дрочка. Стив потянулся заправить член в бельё, подтянул штаны и поднялся на ноги. Всё тело было как желе. Стив идиотически улыбнулся, наплевав на наказ «не делать такое лицо». Не мог он, не мог.

– Завтра в семь, а все явки-пароли утром, – напомнил он, уже отступая к двери. Парень с Балкона смотрел на него, как на последнего придурка, но тоже улыбался. Он достал пачку сигарет и прикурил. Стив затормозил практически в проеме и решил рискнуть. – Как тебя зовут?

Он спросил это без особой надежды на ответ, и всё же его сердце заколотилось вдруг, подпрыгнуло к горлу. Он мог узнать. Прямо сейчас. Парень с Балкона устроил предплечья на перилах и затянулся.

– Не гони лошадей, ковбой, – фыркнул он, но ухмыльнулся, знакомо, одним только углом рта, раньше, чем Стив успел бы испугаться. – Я тебе секс предлагал, а не вот это вот всё. Вот это вот всё минимум на третьем свидании.

– На третьем?

– Так точно, – серьёзно кивнул Парень с Балкона.

– Но ведь у меня есть мотоцикл, – напомнил Стив, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть и у него начнут болеть щеки. Парень с Балкона расхохотался.

– Чёрт, точно. Уговорил. На втором.

– Значит, договорились.

– Договорились.

Он стоял, курил и улыбался Стиву. Стив пялился на него до тех пор, пока ему не пришлось закрыть балконную дверь и повернуть ручку. И задёрнуть штору, потому что окно по своему оконному обыкновению было прозрачное, и можно было увидеть… Щёки все-таки разболелись. Всё его существо крутилось волчком, беспокойное и возбуждённое, бесновалось, и Стив чувствовал себя примерно так же, как в первые минуты после введения сыворотки суперсолдата: страшно, энергия через край, всё вокруг непривычно и волнительно.

У него вдруг появилось нечто удивительное, огромное, неподвластное остальным, что-то, с чем он и сам пока не умел управляться, но что было словно предначертано ему с самого рождения. Предназначено судьбой. 

У них будет свидание, подумал Стив и рванул в душ, перед пробежкой и Башней следовало смыть с себя следы недавней дрочки. Стив сунул под нос пальцы правой руки и напоследок втянул запах.

Нет, подумать только. 

У них будет свидание! Два свидания!

***

В тот же день, пятницу, ближе к вечеру огромная инопланетная дрянь, похожая на гигантский сгусток шаровых молний, северных сияний и зарниц, пробила дыру в низко стелющихся над Стейтен Айлендом облаках и рухнула в устье Гудзона. В половине города отрубилось электричество, волной захлестнуло несколько пляжей в Лоуэр Бэй.

– Мстители, общий сбор!


	2. Chapter 2

– Захожу на второй круг. Я её не вижу больше. Кто-нибудь видит эту штуку? Она же не могла просто испариться. Серьёзно, её нигде нет, и… Блядь. Да тут весь юг всмятку. Похоже, она выползла из Гудзона в районе тоннеля, прогулялась тут чутка, а дальше – что? Типа телепортировалась?

– Что у нас с эвакуацией?

– В процессе.

– Тони, конкретнее!

– Я же сказал «в процессе», Кэп! Роуди координирует, тут пиздец, похоже, он не отвечает на вызовы. Военные каналы висят, Джей пробивается. И я всё ещё её не вижу. Есть у кого-нибудь хоть что-нибудь?

– Не вижу её. Перекинь на меня, как получится связаться.

– Не вижу её. Эй, а твой парень-нудист же тоже на юге?

– Бартон, не беси его.

– Всё, всё, заткнулся.

– Хей, мальчики.

– Нат?

– Я её нашла. Вспышка в Джерси, на одиннадцать часов от Хобокена, иду на снижение. Да, это она! 

– Как она в Джерси-то оказалась?

– Как догоним, обязательно спросим, умник. Движется со скоростью примерно семь миль в час. Пока достаточно высоко над городом, но идёт вниз и на разворот. Ого. Она ещё больше, чем я думала. И ярче.

– Наташа, не лезь сама, дождись нас. Тони! Подбрось Клинта до Джерси. Мария с доктором Беннером возьмут меня на борт джета. Связаться с полковником Роудсом удалось?

– Нет. Я оставил Джея на дозвоне. 

– Ладно.

– Ладно?

– Радиомолчание до стыковки в Джерси.

– Принято.

– Принято.

– И где только носит его Асгардское высочество, когда он так нужен?

– Тони!

– Принято, принято. 

– Капитан, Роджерс. Один запрос на подключение в приватный канал. Принять?

– Да! Полковник Роудс?!

– Капитан Роджерс, это я.

– Джарвис! Слава Богу! Удалось связаться с полковником?

– Удалось, но ненадолго. После атаки возникли неполадки со связью по всему региону, в том числе и у военных, канал очень нестабилен.

– Почему тогда у нас всё в порядке?

– Несколько месяцев назад Сэр запатентовал новую технологию многоканальной передачи звуковых и видео-сигналов. Широкое внедрение планировалось только в следующем феврале. 

– Я понял. Узнал, что с эвакуацией?

– К сожалению, я не могу дать точной оценки. Полковник Роудс сказал, что она идёт по плану, его люди профессионалы своего дела. Гражданских увозят на северо-восток. Есть жертвы, сто сорок четыре человека. Скорее всего, это цифра будет расти. Хотите, чтобы я уточнил у полковника Роудса что-то ещё, когда снова удастся с ним связаться?

– Я… Чёрт!

– Капитан Роджерс?

– Нет. Нет, Джарвис, это всё. Я полностью полагаюсь на полковника Роудса. Спасибо. Спасибо большое.

– Всегда пожалуйста, Капитан Роджерс.

***

Стив вернулся в реальность – во всамделишную, Нью-Йоркскую, суетливую реальность – только к полудню следующего четверга: им потребовалось четыре часа, чтобы оттеснить сияющую электро-дрянь прочь из Джерси, подальше от мест скопления людей и ещё пять, чтобы выбить из неё всё дерьмо. Потом всё завертелось с такой силой и скоростью, что ни за чем уже было не уследить.

– Понеслась, – пробормотала по общему каналу Наташа, когда они все оказались на пустыре за многие мили от любого человеческого жилья. Она сказала это на русском, но Стив уже успел выучить все её словечки-талисманы.

Он присвистнул, оценив масштаб… штуки. Она была. Огромной. И очень яркой, да. Свет и искры перекатывались на ней, как мышцы, и это было довольно жутко.

– Думаю, она действительно телепортировалась, – сказал Тони серьёзно. – Судя по записям со спутника она была значительно бледнее, пока летела в Гудзон. Потом перекусила в Бруклине и Квинсе, стала поярче, а потом бац – и она снова едва светится и в Джерси. Потратила слишком много энергии. Ребята, ребята, она телепортировалась!

Каким-то образом электро-дрянь умудрялась сжирать вокруг себя в радиусе полумили всю электроэнергию. К тому моменту, как они нагнали её и оттеснили прочь от Джерси, она снова подкрепилась и светилась с невероятной мощностью. Главное было не дать ей набрать достаточно сил для ещё одного скачка незнамо куда. 

Управление гидравликой костюма Тони вышло из строя, когда он подлетел к штуковине слишком близко, и ему пришлось экстренно снижаться (читай: падать) и сражаться на пару с Джарвисом с земли. 

Тони руководил по своим новёхоньким каналам, Джарвис колдовал уже из Башни.

Когда им удалось обесточить всё, включая фонари, на десятки миль вокруг, аппетитный вкусный джет, под завязку набитый игрушками из их арсенала, под управлением Марии и Клинта, выступил приманкой. Стив с Наташей рванули под едва не царапавшее землю брюхо инопланетной заразы, которое в отличие от всего остального не было таким уж и электрическим, нашли слабое место, и Халк, по-обезьяньи ловко повиснув на каких-то выступах, сунул в мягкое подбрюшие ручищу по самое плечо, завозил ей внутри, а потом рванул на себя, выдирая с искрами и лязгом склизкие не то провода, не то кишки. 

– Фу, – скривился Клинт.

Штуковина разозлилась на неласковое обращение, вся заскрипела и пошла на неуклюжий разворот. 

Добивали щитом, стрелами Клинта, подоспевшим Железным Легионом с безопасного расстояния и снова – Халком. Пришлось пожертвовать последним джетом на ходу. Искрило так, что у Стива в глазах до сих пор фантомные мушки плясали. Тони предложил заземлить, отвести часть энергии, и это – «как и всё, что я предлагаю, умник, что за скептис» – сработало. Стало поспокойнее, к штуковине оказалось хотя бы возможно подобраться, перевернуть, заставить показать раненое, чёрное, не светящееся больше нутро. В предсмертных электрических конвульсиях она билась долго и со вкусом, устроила масштабный фейерверк под конец, одним, особенно мощным залпомом которого вырубило подошедшего слишком близко Стива и до усрачки напугало Халка.

Когда Наташа привела Стива в чувство, от штуковины уже не оставалось ничего, кроме дымящихся, воняющих жжёной резиной и ещё чем-то гадким, незнакомым, обломков.

– Мы потеряли Брюса. Опять, – устало рассказала Наташа, поддерживая его под голову, и Стив изо всех сил попытался проморгаться, и угомонить шум в голове.

– Халкбастер?

Наташа покачала головой.

– Не успели. Халк удрал раньше, чем Тони вообще смог вызвать его.

Дальше всё смешалось. Железный легион под руководством Джарвиса разбирал, расчленял скелет электро-дряни. Наташа и Мария на подогнанном запасном джете прочёсывали окрестности в поисках Халка, но, напуганный, тот умел хорошо прятаться и быстро передвигаться. Им оставалось только ждать, когда за руль обратно пустят Брюса, тот подаст какой-нибудь знак, и его можно будет забрать.

Стив с Тони и Клинтом рванули обратно в город, в Нью-Йорк, и там Стив в течение следующих двух суток помогал с разбором завалов в Бруклине и Квинсе. Зрелище, надо сказать, было просто кошмарное. Огромные груды кирпичей вместо целых зданий, ошмётки проводов, покорёженные фонарные столбы, полностью заваленные узкие улицы. Было даже хуже, чем в две тысячи двенадцатом, после Читаури. 

Хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что в тот раз Стив не оказывался в самом эпицентре. Точнее он был в эпицентре драки, да, но не разрухи, которая осталась после. Стив, как последний трус, разобрал с десяток улиц на периферии и сбежал в Вашингтон, под крыло Ника Фьюри, ЩИТа – ГИДРЫ – бросив разбираться с остальным кого-то другого. Стив даже не знал, кого. Кто возвращал город к жизни тогда, вместо него? Кто помогал пострадавшим? Занимался восстановлением зданий?

Нью-Йорк уже полгода как был его домом, а теперь целые его районы лежали в руинах. Снова. Плотной взвесью стояла кирпичная пыль. Десятки тысяч людей остались без крова и работы. Сотни погибли или пострадали. Стив не был в этом виноват, и всё же чувствовал ответственность: страшную, давящую, ту, о существовании которой уже успел позабыть. А она существовала, царствовала у него внутри, грызла и терзала. Стив помогал, как мог, хоть и осознавал, какая это малость.

Под обломками ещё могли оставаться люди, а техника в некоторых случаях, когда нужна была не только недюжинная сила, но и филигранная аккуратность, была бесполезна. Даже такая совершенная техника, как Железный Легион. 

Стив бесполезен не был. Не был. У него были мускулы. У него была выносливость. У него были суперсолдатский слух и зрение...

Кажется, в какой-то момент Наташе всё же удалось уговорить его отдохнуть. Стив продремал что-то около двух с половиной часов – достаточный минимум, чтобы восстановить работоспособность – и вернулся к разбору завалов. 

Всё это время, сосредоточенной на изматывающей физической работе, он не думал ни о чём, вообще ни о чём, серьёзно: только перетаскивал тяжести, расчищал проходы, укреплял поддерживающие конструкции и пришел в себя – к полудню четверга. Джет шел плавно и мягко, они летели уже полтора часа, возвращались в Нью-Йорк. Наташа была за штурвалом, а в салоне висели приятные сумерки, обеспеченные затонированными стеклами. Было прохладно из-за работающих вовсю кондиционеров.

– Я пропустил свидание, – вдруг рассеянно сказал Стив, глядя прямо перед собой. Эта мысль как будто с разбегу ворвалась в его пустовавшую до того голову и оказалась вдруг огромной и всеобъемлющей. Стив и раньше ловил её на периферии сознания, но всякий раз ему удавалось удержать её, поймать на подлете, не пустить. Видимо, он слишком расслабился, за шкирку вытащенный Наташей с места, где всё кипело, бурлило и шла полным ходом работа, и кинутый в тихое нутро джета. Здесь не на чем было сосредоточиться.

Несколько часов назад Наташа сказала, что наконец вышел на связь доктор Беннер. Халком он забрался очень далеко, и им пришлось взять джет. Наташа настаивала, чтобы именно Стив полетел с ней – видимо, планировала потом обдурить его ещё на несколько часов отдыха. Стив собирался сопротивляться.

В общем, они забрали доктора Беннера и теперь летели обратно, а Стив только и мог думать, что о пропущенном свидании.

Последние сутки на ногах как будто пережевали, переварили и выблевали его, усталость едва позволяла держаться на своих двоих, но Стив до последнего упрямился и отрицал собственную потребность в передышке, а сейчас всё его тело болело, а мозг больше не был блаженно пуст, в нём крутилось на бесконечном репите: я пропустил свидание.

Он пропустил свидание.

Чёрт.

Это было неправильно, нечестно и совсем не по-геройски: жертвы среди гражданских исчислялись уже тысячами, и Стив не имел никакого морального права думать о том, что не сводил в ресторан симпатичного парня с балкона напротив. Неэтично. Наверное, это было правильное слово. 

Стив на протяжении всей бытности суперсолдатом ставил обязанности Капитана во главу угла, он не умел заботиться о своих потребностях больше, чем о всеобщем благе. Он никогда и не хотел заботиться о своих потребностях больше, чем о всеобщем благе. Ему даже решение о переезде в Нью-Йорк давалась поначалу с большим скрипом, но там он пошел на сделку с совестью и успокоился. В Нью-Йорке была Башня и был Новый ЩИТ. Была недобитая ГИДРА, с которой надо было методично расправляться. Была работа. Стив мог не волноваться о том, что делает что-то в ущерб своей геройской деятельности.

Он был Стивом Роджерсом. И он был Капитаном Америкой. Эти две его ипостаси были так тесно сплетены, что уже проросли друг в друга, Стив едва мог отделить их друг от друга. До появления Парня с Балкона Стив даже не чувствовал в себе такой потребности.

– С твоим… парнем-нудистом? – осторожно поинтересовался доктор Беннер. Он сидел напротив Стива. Он уже переоделся в привезённую ими одежду, его волосы были в полном беспорядке, а на щеке красовалась знатная царапина – может, от ветки? Стив дёрнул ртом. Доктор Беннер выглядел очень виноватым, как будто ему было неловко и стыдно подхватывать командную шутку-сплетню, но Стив начал первым, и не ответить было бы невежливо.

– Да, – устало кивнул Стив, с потрохами сдаваясь своему беснующемуся подсознанию. Возможно, ему и в самом деле надо хорошо отоспаться. – Да, с моим парнем-нудистом.

***

Стив знал о нём не то, чтобы мало. Мужчина, белый, рост чуть больше шести футов, тёмные длинные волосы. Бывший военный, металлическая рука, работал в баре неподалеку и жил на юге Бруклина. Ведёт блог, неплохо знает русский, любимый фильм – What we do in the shadows, любимая книга – Голодные Игры, и это даже не смешно (серьёзно, Голодные Игры?!). 

Возраст около тридцати, плюс-минус, нездоровая страсть к заплетению волос, к которой Стив умудрился приложить руку. Курит Винстон, пьёт сладкую бурду, на военной службе был снайпером 

Побывал в плену.

Стив довольно много знал о Парне с Балкона, но всё это были общие или, наоборот, слишком узкоспециальные вещи. Ничего конкретного, никаких дат, никаких адресов. Никаких имён друзей, родственников. Нью-Йорк был большим городом, а Наташа – даже Наташа – была не всесильна.

Во время нападения (нападения?) огромной светящейся электро-дряни (они всё ещё выясняли, что это такое, и безуспешно пытались связаться с Тором) была разрушена значительная часть Джерси, северо-восток Квинса и огромный кусок южного Бруклина. Тем не менее, Стив знал, что Парень с Балкона не пострадал. Поначалу он регулярно отсматривал списки погибших, потом через Джарвиса до него дошли сведения, что во время эвакуации в Бруклине парням полковника Роудса оказывали посильную помощь несколько гражданских, среди которых был и высокий темноволосый мужчина с металлической рукой. Они также помогли с разбором завалов и даже вытащили из-под обломков дома Стива его престарелую соседку и её такую же престарелую кошку. Обеих – живыми.

Подчиненный полковника Роудса вспомнил Парня с Балкона с полпинка:

– Сильный, как дьявол, – кивнул он. – Эта его ручища! Он такие валуны поднимал, что аж страшно становилось. И смешной такой при этом, у него волосы убраны были, ну, как у девушки. Хотя красиво.

Делу это не помогло. Списки эвакуированных были огромными, велись через пень-колоду и зачастую не соответствовали действительности: подальше от разрушенных зданий увезли едва ли не половину Бруклина, и всё это происходило в страшной спешке и панике. Искать в таких списках человека без имени было всё равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена, и Стив попытался зайти с другой стороны.

Дом, в котором жил Парень с Балкона, пострадал в отличие от его собственного, сложившегося вовнутрь неаккуратной грудой кирпичей, не так сильно. Были снесены только верхние этажи. Видимо, где-то здесь электро-дрянь снизилась, цепанув брюхом только самую верхушку, а дальше уже пошла в разнос. 

Стив, когда случился час свободного времени, наведался в квартиру Парня с Балкона. На кухне и в гостиной был пробит потолок, всё было в обломках и до сих пор довольно плотно стояла пыль, но по квартире в целом было понятно, что из неё или сразу вынесли все необходимое (что было маловероятно, учитывая масштабы бедствия и ограниченные временные ресурсы), или наведались уже после эвакуации (это было больше похоже на правду, хотя и строго запрещалось, так как территорию все ещё не признали безопасной, тут и там периодически случались обвалы). Парень с Балкона был самоуверенной занозой в жопе и себе на уме. Он мог. В общем, ни документов, ни денег, ни даже почти никакой одежды в квартире не обнаружилось. Она была пустая, совсем нежилая, и Стив, когда оказался в спальне, с горечью предположил, что дело даже не в разрушениях и спешном отъезде владельца.

Он хорошо знал, как пахнет, видится и ощущается дом, который и не дом толком, а так – место, где можно переночевать и перекусить. 

В Вашингтоне он возвращался в свою квартиру ближе к полуночи, так как почти всегда засиживался в Трискелионе допоздна, а уходил на пробежку ещё до рассвета. Он пытался, правда, пытался: покупал вещи, которые могли сказать за него: это место обитаемо, здесь живёт человек. Проигрыватель с пластинками, которые стоили в новом веке каких-то баснословных денег (за каждую Стиву приходилось торговаться с самим собой до победного), книги, одежду. Парень с Балкона, кажется, даже видимости уютности своего жилища создать не пытался. У него были пустые стены, на кухне из посуды – необходимый минимум на одного, а в платяном шкафу – ровно два комплекта чистого, но уже довольно ветхого постельного белья. Почти пустая тумбочка у кровати, ни одной фотографии или милой безделушки. Ничего. В ванной на раковине валялся одинокий и начисто выскобленный тюбик из-под зубной пасты. Стив предположил, что остальное Парень с Балкона забрал с собой. 

Было что-то неправильное в том, что Стив оказался здесь вот так: без спроса и без владельца, который бы показал ему, что тут, где и как. Он будто забрался в опустевшее логово зверя, воспользовавшись тем, что настоящий владелец отсутствовал. Предал доверие, которого ему даже не оказали. Никто его не приглашал. 

Это было глупо. 

Место, в котором оказался Стив, не было логовом. Оно было временным обиталищем, не несущем на себе никакого личностного отпечатка.

Стив не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но подсознательно искал свой рисунок. Не нашёл. Он надеялся, что его Парень с Балкона тоже забрал с собой.

В отличие от всей остальной квартиры, балкон, тоже чудом не пострадавший, выглядел… неплохо. Более обжитым. В углу стояло кресло, Парень с Балкона заказал его ещё в июле, подло слизав идею с уютными утренними посиделками со Стива, но практически никогда в нем не сидел, предпочитая свою излюбленную позу. Фонарик над дверью был весь в коричневатой кирпичной пыли. На полу справа от двери рядком стояла целая батарея – штук шесть – грязных кружек. Выйдя на балкон и осмотревшись, Стив не смог удержаться и опустил предплечья на широкие деревянные перила, чуть прогнувшись в пояснице. Перила были удобные, но покрывающая их кирпичная крошка неприятно вмялась в кожу рук. 

Сейчас под и перед Стивом была только груда обломков, оставшаяся от его дома, и выглядела она удручающе. Стив почувствовал, как быстрее забилось сердце. Он успел полюбить это место, этот дом, и наблюдать такую безусловную, не подлежащую реставрации разруху было… больно. Больно, да. 

Масштаб был несопоставим, и всё же Стив как будто снова очнулся от семидесятилетней комы и обнаружил, что от мира, в котором он родился, жил, ради которого он был готов пожертвовать собой, исчез. Что даже хуже, он исчез не полностью. 

Стиву было неловко, некомфортно от себя в такие моменты, но иногда он эгоистично думал, что ему было бы проще, если бы в этом мире уже не было Пегги и ЩИТа. Не было бы ничего, что связывало новый век с тем временем, в котором он должен был прожить жизнь. Одним своим существованием они напоминали Стиву: чуть больше везения, и по окончанию войны у тебя было бы всё, чего ты только мог пожелать. Всё, чего только любой человек твоего времени мог пожелать. Везения Стиву отсыпали не слишком много. Сейчас, три года спустя он на многие вещи смотрел иначе и, наверное, был даже рад, что всё сложилось так, как сложилось. 

Останки его дома были той самой нитью, связывавшей между собой пласты его жизни, которая лучше бы порвалась. Или нет?

Стив попытался абстрагироваться от невесёлого зрелища и представить, как все выглядело с другой – этой – точки зрения ещё несколько недель назад. Всего три ярда, и – кованая решётка его балкона. Кресло и столик должно было быть видно через довольно редкие прутья, они стояли слева от двери в квартиру. Стив огляделся ещё. По правую руку на перилах стояла пепельница, как всегда полная с горкой, и в куче окурков Стив заметил один или два с более тёмным фильтром. Лаки Страйк. Если перегнуться через перила и посмотреть налево, можно было увидеть балкон, с которого летом Парень с Балкона воровал прищепки, чтобы кидаться ими в Стива. Сейчас ни прищепок, ни вьющегося растения уже не было – слишком холодно – а до соседских перил было не так уж и близко, как казалось с балкона Стива. 

Парень с Балкона должен был быть довольно рисковым акробатом, чтобы вытворять такие штуки.

– Пойдём отсюда, – буркнул Клинт, выглядывая на балкон. Он был весь в пыли, и Стив не представлял, куда и, главное, зачем он полез, чтобы так измазаться. – Здесь ничего нет.

Здесь действительно ничего не было. Больше не было.

***

Вооружившись помощью Джарвиса, Наташа ещё в первые пару дней пробила квартиросъёмщика, на которого был оформлен договор аренды, но им оказался совсем не Парень с Балкона, а милая девушка тридцати двух лет. В южном Бруклине она действительно когда-то жила, но давно, и никакого парня с металлической рукой и длинными волосами не знала.

– Возможно, это была субаренда, – предположила Наташа и добавила, когда Стив непонятливо нахмурился: – Такое нечасто, но бывает, что договор на одного человека, а живёт кто-то другой, или даже уже и третий. Если без договора – то это, конечно, не совсем законно, хотя могла иметь место устная договорённость с владельцем.

Она выглядела задумчивой, и Стив понимал, почему. Всё это с каждым днем поисков, которым они пока могли уделять не слишком много времени из-за того, что помогали с восстановлением города, становилось всё более подозрительным. Как будто Парень с Балкона не хотел, чтобы в случае чего его можно было так запросто найти. Как будто он от кого-то скрывался. 

Ну конечно. Стив ведь не мог влипнуть в парня, который уже на второй месяц их общения перезнакомил бы его со всей роднёй и друзьями и вписал в страховку. Хотя Стив в целом и не рассчитывал на подобное. Звучало странно, и всё же несмотря на контекст их знакомства, они с Парнем с Балкона довольно медленно двигались навстречу. Постепенно узнавали друг друга. Стив, наверное, был даже рад, что они так и не представились. Он всегда был уверен, что дело исключительно в желании Парня с Балкона остаться неназванным, но правда заключалась в том, что это было очень удобное оправдание. Стиву и самому хотелось быть неназванным. 

Быть просто «тем парнем с балкона». Не Капитаном Америкой. 

Видимо, переезд в Нью-Йорк всё же культивировал в нем желание отделить службу от личной жизни. Просто Стив слишком долго это желание не замечал. А теперь, когда он был готов открыться (условно готов, конечно же, всё шло хорошо пока только в его голове), Парень с Балкона пропал и не желал быть найденным ни центром помощи пострадавшим от вторжения, ни кем бы то ни было ещё.

Или, возможно, Стиву хотелось так думать, и единственным, от кого тут стоило скрываться, был он сам – сумасшедший неуёмный – как там сейчас говорят? – сталкер. 

Возможно, Парень с Балкона не дал ему ни имени, ни телефона, ничего – просто потому что не захотел. Потому что для него это и в самом деле была просто ещё одна интрижка. Растянутая во времени и с необычными выкрутасами, но интрижка. Возможно, Стиву не стоило искать его так настойчиво. 

Стив думал об этом всё чаще в последнее время, и это постепенно охлаждало его энтузиазм, но поисков они с Наташей пока не прекращали. Хотя бы потому, что обстоятельства и в самом деле были странными и в них всё же стоило разобраться. Стив отстанет, когда поймет, что Парень с Балкона в порядке. Честно.

Честно! 

Стив… Черт, ладно, Стив знал, что это неправильно, и всё же испытал мелочную радость, когда их с Наташей подозрения подтвердились. 

– Думаю, я нашла его, – сказала Наташа и положила перед Стивом тонкую папку в бежевой обложке. Даже не открывая ее, Стив мог предположить, что там всего несколько страниц. – Все совпадает по датам. Служба, плен, анонимная имплантация протеза. Снайпер. Сержант, сто седьмой пехотный, личный номер 32557038.

Стив вскинул голову, с надеждой глядя на Наташу, но та покачала головой:

– Это всё. После плена он попал… ну, во что-то типа программы по защите свидетелей. Очень хорошую.

– Настолько хорошую, что даже ты не смогла раскопать? – давить на неё было неправильно, не по-дружески, и Стив тут же устыдился своего резкого тона, но, кажется, Наташа даже не обратила внимания.

– Этим занимался ЩИТ. Агент Фил Коулсон. Да, это была очень хорошая программа по защите.

Стив почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Он подался вперёд, распахнул папку, но в ней действительно был только один лист – распечатка с информацией, которую Наташа уже озвучила. Ни имени, ни фамилии, ни возраста, ничего. Он был из сто седьмого пехотного. Как и Воющие Командос Стива.

– Почему этим занимался ЩИТ? – нехорошие предчувствия буквально в считанные секунды взяли Стива в крепкие, болезненные тиски. – И тем более агент Коулсон?

– Когда твоего парня взяли в плен, а это было в две тысячи девятом, это были боевики из одной ныне уже не существующей террористической организации. Их после операции “Литой свинец” на условном Востоке повылезло просто неприлично много. Про то, что в ЩИТе всё плохо, ещё никто не знал, но тут, когда вытащили наших парней, тех, кто выжили, обратили внимание… На них испытывали препараты, в общем. В том числе и что-то вроде восстановленной сыворотки суперсолдата. Когда базу взяли, вся верхушка ХАМАСа и часть высокопоставленных военных, руководивших операцией в Иордании, покончила с собой. Раскусила по ампуле с цианидом.

Наташа отобрала у Стива лист с данными, перевернула, и там оказалась копия отчёта по миссии, подписанного Филом Коулсоном и Фьюри. Стив забегал глазами по строчкам, перепрыгивая со слова на слово.

– Они подумали, что это подражатели, но решили перестраховаться.

– ГИДРА? – тихо сказал Стив, и Наташа кивнула:

– ГИДРА.

***

Первые несколько недель после отражения космического вторжения огромной злобной энерго-дряни Стив жил в Башне. К концу второй он вспомнил, почему изначально это казалось ему плохой идеей. 

Через пень-колоду, но с Тони, как и с Клинтом и с доктором Беннером, они уживались. Отсутствие формальных поводов вообще выходить за пределы Башни страшно напрягало. Апартаменты Стива находились на сорок седьмом этаже, офисы Нового ЩИТа – на пятнадцатом, тренажёрные залы – на четвертом, восьмом и пятьдесят шестом. Еду можно было заказывать, как одежду и всё остальное. 

Башня была городом внутри города, и Стив как будто только сейчас это как следует прочувствовал. Внутри царили свои законы, свои рабочие распорядки. Нет, она была прекрасна. Стиву пришлось это признать. Башня сочетала в себе разные стили – модерн в главном холле, баухауз в приемных, кантри и конструктивизм на кухнях и в комнатах отдыха – но при этом не казалась аляповатой мешаниной из всего на свете. В ней чувствовался дух, натура Тони и так же, как и он, она почти никогда не спала: здесь были круглосуточные бары. Некоторые офисы тоже работали днями и ночами напролёт. 

Вся целиком, от фундамента до вертолетной площадки, Башня как будто была живым организмом, по венам которого бежал, заставляя биться огромное, несуществующее сердце, гений Тони. Жилами тянулись коммуникации, камеры были глазами, Джарвис – интеллектом. Он незримо присутствовал в каждом её уголке. И был, при необходимости, неплохим собеседником.

Стиву нравилась жизнь в Башне сама по себе, в отрыве от его душевных терзаний: команда Пеппер устроила всё по уму, но…

Стив работал в Башне. Стив в ней спал. Стив виделся в ней с друзьями. Стив бегал, выкуривал утреннюю сигарету, тренировался, читал книги, занимался помощью в восстановлении НЙ. 

В Башне.

Не сказать, чтобы у него не было возможности выбираться во внешний мир, возможность как раз была. Скорее, не было необходимости. И желания с каждым днём становилось всё меньше.

Именно поэтому ближе к концу ноября Стив пересилил себя и снова снял квартиру. Она была поменьше и попроще той, на южной стороне Бруклина, и находилась ближе к западной границе района. Не сразу, но это помогло разогнать кровь и начать понемногу снова входить в колею.

Домовладелец был старым знакомым Сэма, который и присоветовал Стиву этот дом. Было странно оказаться в месте, совершенно не тронутым недавними разрушениями и при этом находящемся практически вплотную к районам, затронутым очень сильно: Стив понимал, что это глупо, но всё равно периодически чувствовал себя беглецом. 

Ему неоткуда было бежать. Его дом был разрушен до основания. Сейчас на его месте не было ничего, даже груды кирпичей. Город понемногу приходил в себя, восстанавливался, улицы давно расчистили от останков зданий, и теперь они глядели на жителей не пугающими кучами строительного мусора, а аккуратными пустотами. Обещаниями, что совсем скоро на их месте будет что-то… хорошее. Стив утешал себя подобными мыслями и сам не заметил, как в них поверил. Мстители помогали по мере своих сил. Больше финансово, но где-то и посветить щитом требовалось, принять участие в благотворительных акциях, а где-то можно было появиться лично и приложить руку к сбору и раздаче гуманитарной помощи.

Стив знал, например, что Сэм по мере возможностей помогает ветеранам из Нью-Йорка. Они с Наташей как-то попытались в свободное время привлечь его к поискам Парня с Балкона, чтобы он помог прошерстить ветеранские центры, но в итоге осознали свою ошибку и решили справляться самим. В Нью-Йорке жило довольно много подопечных Сэма. Ветераны, к сожалению, до сих пор были одним из наименее социально защищенных слоёв общества, а в тех районах, что оказались разрушены, было несколько центров помощи и приютов. Не говоря уже о том, сколько домов и рабочих мест было стёрто в порошок. Сэм в итоге мотался между Вашингтоном и Нью-Йорком и постоянно висел на телефоне, пытаясь связаться с как можно большим числом парней, попавших в затруднительную ситуацию. Стив решил, что будет честным не отвлекать его и помогать чем получится.

– Расскажешь мне о своем парне, как я прилечу в Нью-Йорк, идёт? – пообещал Сэм в конце их очередного короткого разговора. Он звучал ужасно устало и будто немного виновато от того, что не мог помочь.

Стив кивнул сам себе. Может, он и в самом деле был готов рассказать о Парне с Балкона. Пока что-то большее, чем «тот парень-нудист Стива» о нём знала только Наташа – потому как была основой их поискового дуэта. Стив на самом деле не ожидал такой чуткости от команды и был приятно удивлен тем, что ему давали столько времени, сколько было нужно.

– Да, – сказал Стив. – Обязательно расскажу. Спасибо, Сэм.

– Скоро увидимся, обещаю. Не кисни там.

Жизнь и в самом деле понемногу налаживалась.

Стив, конечно, всё ещё скучал по своей кофеварке и по огромной кровати с совершенно каменным матрасом и по купленному лично коврику в ванной. По неплотным мягким шторам в спальне, по светлой мебели. По латунной табличке на двери. По широким подоконникам. По письменному столу, ящики которого он всё же набил рисовальными принадлежностями. По утренним перекурам и посиделкам на свежем воздухе.

Стив очень, очень скучал по Парню с Балкона.

Они не прекратили с Наташей поиски, но те и сами были готовы вот-вот заглохнуть: новой информации не было, а старой… старой фактически тоже не было. Что там – папка с одним листом?

– Может, надо глянуть в архивах ГИДРЫ? – спросил как-то Стив. – Они ведь могли его искать.

От следующей мысли Стиву скрутило живот, а в горле пересохло. Они могли до сих пор его искать. Это от ГИДРЫ он мог скрываться так непринуждённо и вместе с тем тщательно. И это было так невероятно, страшно и нелепо, что Стив сразу же в это поверил. Только с ним могло случиться такое. Только он мог поселиться в квартире напротив квартиры парня, которого взяла в плен и на котором испытывала чёртову суперсолдатскую сыворотку нацистская организация, с которой он сражался почти век назад. 

Стив был против, но Наташа пошла ему наперекор (в глубине души он знал, что она права) и опросила всех соседей Парня с Балкона, которых удалось разыскать по эвакуационным спискам. Теперь они знали, что Парень с Балкона въехал в свою квартиру больше года назад, когда Стив и не думал уезжать из Вашингтона. Это действительно было просто совпадение.

– Они его искали, – кивнула Наташа. – И, возможно, ещё будут искать. Он был единственным выжившим из программы Зимних Солдат.

– Зимних Солдат? Это же…

База в Оймяконе. Которую они зачистили ещё весной. Давно заброшенный бункер глубоко в Сибири. Там были стеклянные трубы-гробы, и в них были люди, опутанные трубками и ограничительными ремнями. Пятеро. И все они были уже давно мертвы к тому моменту, когда Стив, Тони и Клинт туда прибыли. 

– Оймякон, да. Судя по документам, которые я нашла, ГИДРА решила возродить программу в нулевых, но у них были проблемы с подбором кандидатов. Они угробили сотни, может, тысячи человек по всей стране. Твой нудист с балкона – единственный, кто пережил инъекции сыворотки. Естественно, они его искали. Но у них тоже не было ничего, кроме номера и звания. Он не сказал им. Ему повезло, что за дело, когда его вытащили, взялся Фил, а не кто-нибудь из двойных агентов, которым ЩИТ на тот момент кишмя кишел. 

Повезло, да уж. Сомнительное везение, надо сказать: попасть в плен, попасть в лапы к ГИДРЕ, потом скрываться в течение многих лет. Едва ли Фил Коулсон объяснил Парню с Балкона, что к чему, он и сам действовал скорее интуитивно, потому что тогда, пять лет назад, ещё никто не знал, что совсем скоро случится проект Озарение и… Боже. Все ведь могло закончиться по-другому, если бы у ГИДРЫ был собственный суперсолдат. 

– Наверняка после плена и восстановления ЩИТ проводил какие-то обследования, тесты? Если он был суперсолдатом, почему это не обнаружилось? Или что ещё страннее – если обнаружилось, то почему ЩИТ не попытался завербовать его?

– Может, Фил решил отложить это на потом? Главной задачей было не привлекать внимание, вот он и не привлекал. Плюс, восстановление после установки протеза должно было быть длительным и постепенным. И вообще, он же военный снайпер, десантник. Эффект от сыворотки явно на нём был не так заметен как на худеньком астматике со сколиозом.

– Ну спасибо.

– В конце концов, их эксперимент вообще мог просто не удасться.

– Но он выжил. И ГИДРА его искала.

– Почти наверняка.

Был ли Парень с Балкона в самом деле суперсолдатом? Таким же как Стив? Закончила ли ГИДРА свои эксперименты? Как она планировала заполучить себе его преданность? Вряд ли полюбовно. Осознавал ли он масштаб проблем, в которые вляпался? 

Скорее всего осознавал, он был смышлёным малым. Может, за его образом жизни, неразборчивостью в связях, нежеланием называть свое имя стояло нечто большее, чем эротичекая игра с самим собой и Стивом?

Это были новые, странные, пугающие мысли и Стив старался гнать их от себя, правда, это не всегда ему удавалось. И, если откровенно, гнать их от себя было не совсем честно.

Они всё ещё разбирались с последствиями вторжения – наконец удалось вытащить из Асгарда Тора и получить хоть какие-то объяснения, которые, впрочем, скорее всех запутали, чем что-то прояснили по части огромных летающих электро-штуковин – и продолжали работать с архивами ЩИТа и ГИДРЫ. Стив продолжал обживаться на новом месте, но делал это не слишком охотно. 

Это было совсем не то, что в первый раз, когда всё его нутро горело жаждой превратить квартиру в настоящий дом, заполнить её своим присутствием и своими вещами, своим запахом. Квартира на западе Бруклина была просто квартирой: две комнаты, кухня, ванная. Мебель, бытовая и сантехника. Стив заказал кофеварку, но она смотрелась странно на фоне здешних обоев. И кофе почему-то варила так себе.

На балконе едва можно было развернуться, а в доме напротив (расстояние между ним и домом Стива было не меньше десяти ярдов), огромная злобная псина начинала лаять как сумасшедшая всякий раз, стоило только Стиву выйти покурить и выпить кофе. Кресло на этот балкон было не поставить, да и было уже слишком холодно, и Стив проводил свой утренний ритуал за считанные минуты, как будто второпях. Как будто он крал его у кого-то, кому было нужнее. 

Боже, только бы эта проклятущая собака перестала лаять и бросаться на окна.

Боже, только бы эти перила не скрипели, как сумасшедшие, стоит только на них облокотиться.

Боже, только бы они были чуточку пошире, чтобы можно было хотя бы пепельницу пристроить.

Стив не любил это место, но старательно пытался к нему привыкнуть. Может, это было только пока. Может, с этим можно будет жить. Несмотря на все старания, финансовую и гуманитарную поддержку, помощь с работой – многим приходилось гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем ему. Многие всё ещё оставались на улице без средств к существованию. 

Стив очень надеялся, что у Парня с Балкона всё хорошо.

***

– Вряд ли он уехал из Нью-Йорка, – однажды сказал Клинт, когда поиски в очередной раз закономерно зашли в тупик. Они сидели в гостиной Стива и играли в монополию: он сам, Нат, Клинт и Тони. Видимо, им стало совсем его жалко. И всё-таки Стив был рад их видеть у себя. – Вряд ли он даже из Бруклина уехал. Ты ведь не уехал. Может, стоит немного подождать, и вы столкнётесь в каком-нибудь Старбаксе. А дальше искра, буря, безумие, прилюдный секс. Или чем вы там занимались?.. Старк, дрянь такая, не смей поднимать аренду!

В конечном итоге… почти так всё и вышло.

***

В декабре, за несколько недель до Рождества, на Землю снова наведался Тор. В этот раз он не был занят очередной погоней или склокой со своим неуемным злодейским братцем и смог задержаться на подольше. Теперь, данные в спокойной неторопливой обстановке объяснения возымели хоть какой-то смысл.

Огромная энерго-дрянь была пришелицей из соседнего с Асгардом мира, который Тор называл Утгардом, и, судя по всему, сбежала через неудачно открытый портал она одна. 

Это была хорошая новость, и всё же Стив не обольщался. Баз ГИДРЫ как будто не становилось меньше – взять хотя бы сегодняшнюю, которую они планировали зачищать только через пару недель, но решили подвинуть в честь возвращения Тора (боже, как же Стив соскучился по работе в паре с этим громилой). Желающие наведаться на Землю с не самым дружеским визитом тоже, вон, случались. У них всегда была работа, но были и – если станет совсем туго – сокрытые ресурсы. Супергерои, за чьей помощью можно было обратиться. Ванда и Пьетро, близнецы-мутанты, которых они вытащили с базы ГИДРЫ в Заковии были готовы сотрудничать, а в Вашингтоне у них был Сэм. Ещё Стив слышал о Муравье, Докторе Стрэндже и том странном парнишке в костюме Паука, который объявился совсем недавно но уже успел проявить себя, придя на помощь во время эвакуации гражданских в Квинсе несколько месяцев назад. Они могли с этим справиться. Со всем, что могло случиться.

– Может, – Наташа отсалютовала Стиву стаканом, когда он поделился этой мыслью с классом. – Мы однажды и твоего таинственного парня найдём, и у нас будет ещё один суперсолдат. С металлической рукой, между прочим.

– Это тот твой возлюбленный, который ценит искусство публичного обнажения и о котором мне рассказывал друг Клинтон? – с интересом уточнил Тор, Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях, а все вокруг, поганцы, расхохотались. 

– Искусство?

– Да, у нас в Асгарде это отдельная ветвь, даже воины…

– Ага, у нас тоже ветвь. Стриптиз называется.

– Ну нет, Клинт, стриптиз и нудизм это совершенно разные вещи.

– Тем не менее, одно не исключает другого.

– Парень Стива нудист.

– Он не мой парень. И на самом деле он не нудист.

– Что не мешает ему быть стриптизёром.

– Заткнись. Ради всего святого, просто заткнись.

– Так что, Стивен? Неужели твой возлюбленный столь же силён и могуч, как ты?

– Мы в этом даже не уверены, – простонал Стив.

– Почти на сто процентов уверены, – возразила Наташа.

Это было ужасно и прекрасно одновременно. Они были теми ещё придурками, но они были его друзьями. Настоящими, совсем недавно понял Стив, а не просто по вынужденной необходимости творимого сообща супергеройства. Такими, которые дразнятся, смотрят вместе кино и помогают, когда это необходимо. Они были командой.

Семьёй.

Стив определенно был рад оказаться с ними в этом времени и в этом городе, который совсем уже ожил и был традиционно увешан предпраздничными баннерами и гирляндами. В сложившихся обстоятельствах ему не хватало только… Стив приказал себе заткнуться и подвинул свой бокал ближе к Тони, чтобы тот его наполнил.

Тони улыбнулся углом рта и щедро плеснул скотча.

Дальше они почти не разговаривали о делах, и вечер, набрав обороты, стал тем, чего Стиву давно не хватало – шумными и смешливыми посиделками. Они пили, ели, смотрели какие-то дурацкие ролики и травили байки. Под конец Тони даже предложил Стиву остаться на ночь, но Стив отказался. Это было трудное решение, уезжать не хотелось, да он и сам не понимал, зачем упирается. 

Он многое перерос за этот год, но, видимо, не своё упрямство.

Никто не стал его отговаривать.

Подбросив Наташу до её дома в Нижнем Манхэттене – она поцеловала его в щеку на прощание – Стив направился к себе. Поездка по ночному городу, уже спящему, свежему, прекрасному, такому сказочному в разноцветных огнях, – вымела из головы все лишние мысли. Стиву было немного жалко, что с мотоциклом скоро придется распрощаться: вот-вот должны были случиться первые заморозки, и тогда езда на двух колесах может стать опасной. 

Воздух омывал его, как волнами, скользил по плотной ткани костюма, обтекая его. Щит за спиной, казалось, пел на ветру, но это Стив скорее довоображал, чем услышал. 

Припарковав мотоцикл у дома, он заскочил в круглосуточный супермаркет на первом этаже. Этот супермаркет был, пожалуй, единственным фактором, мирившим его с нынешним местом обитания: здесь всегда были свежие фермерские продукты, потрясающе вкусный домашний хлеб, а продавцы были приятны и обходительны. Стив всегда бросал пару долларов в картонную коробочку с надписью «На путешествие мечты» рядом с кассой. 

В столь поздний час в супермаркете было безлюдно, прохладно от работающих холодильников и ещё играла приятная, ненавязчивая музыка. Стив взял корзинку и побрёл вдоль полок, набирая продукты: яйца, сыр, нарезка ветчины, яблоки. С яблоками вышла небольшая заминка, потому что у полок с фруктами Стив неожиданно столкнулся с препятствием в виде ещё одного посетителя. Проход был узкий, а покупатель что-то очень придирчиво выбирал, склонившись к самому прилавку.

Стив подошёл, отошёл, спохватившись, что нехорошо нарушать чужое личное пространство, подошёл ещё раз и наконец уверенно окликнул:

– Извините, пожалуйста, можно я…

Посетитель выпрямился во весь рост, развернулся и…

– Привет, – сказал Стив.

– Привет, – сказал Парень с Балкона. 

Стив, бывало, представлял, как героически спасает его из лап ГИДРЫ. Как они встречаются много лет спустя, и у каждого своя жизнь, и всё происходит как в классических мелодрамах, которые в этом веке снимали все как на подбор с плохим концом. Представлял, что они не встречаются вовсе не в этой жизни и...

Они стояли и пялились друг на друга, как два идиота, и встречу более глупую и странную сложно было вообразить. Между ними было ярда полтора. Меньше, чем когда-либо. Стив мог до него дотронуться, мог до него дотронуться, мог до него дотронуться.

Блядь.

– Блядь, – наконец сказал Парень с Балкона, будто прочитав мысли Стива. Он был одет в легкую кожанку с капюшоном, волос не было видно, нос красный, видимо, после недавней прогулки. Но он всё ещё был очень, очень красивым. Стив, не удержавшись, пробежал глазами по контрольным точкам – глаза, рот, скулы, ямочка на щеке – словно проверяя, всё ли на месте, ничего ли не потерялось за прошедшие месяцы. Все было как надо. Даже лучше, чем Стив помнил. – Я вообще думал поначалу, что у меня крыша поехала или зрение подводит. Списал всё на излишне бурное воображение. У меня с детства такое, знаешь. Но меня вроде как… несколько месяцев ебали на глазах у Капитана Америки, да?

Щит. Бля.

Парень с Балкона звучал так растерянно и вместе с тем делано дерзко, что Стив почувствовал, как напряжение – сегодняшнего дня, последней недели, месяца, двух – покидает его, как воздух покидает пробитую шину: медленно, с тихим, уверенным «пш-ш». Парень с Балкона дёрнул углом губ, в глазах его заплясали счастливые смешинки.

– Что хуже, – закивал Стив, – ты на него дрочил…

– …без разрешения! – в притворном ужасе закончил за него Парень с Балкона, и уже вместе они – рассмеялись.

***

– Блядь, да ты издеваешься! – простонал Стив, не в силах удержаться, когда Парень с Балкона ударил кулаком по кнопке седьмого этажа, и кабина лифта задрожала, дернулась и медленно поползла вверх. Никак не получилось сдержать смех, и это было глупо, глупо, глупо. Господи, как же по-идиотски это было!

– Чего ещё? – буркнул Парень с Балкона. Наверное, он планировал звучать обиженно или недовольно, но как будто не мог не подхватывать эмоции за Стивом, не мог не открываться навстречу. Так они совпадали, и так они резонировали. Он успел уже, едва они вошли, толкнуть Стива в угол лифта, зажать, сунуть свой холодный розовый нос в изгиб шеи и это было – прекрасно. Серьёзно, как будто лучшее из всего, что когда-либо случалось со Стивом. Его то ли потряхивало, то ли несло на волне, то ли крутило в барабане огромной стиральной машины, но он мог касаться Парня с Балкона, мог ощущать вес его тела, его руки у себя под курткой и рубашкой, мог слышать его запах, чувствовать дыхание на коже. Они были близко, так близко. – Ну?

Стив выдохнул и чуть отлепился от стенки лифта, опираясь на лопатки и только увеличивая площадь соприкосновения их тел. Парень с Балкона довольно рыкнул и засверкал глазами. Когда он бросил:

– Ко мне, тут две минуты, – Стив никак не ожидал, что «две минуты» подразумевают его собственный дом. Его, блин, собственный, седьмой этаж. Они так рванули прочь из маркета, что их затормозил охранник на выходе, потому что Стив прихватил с собой корзинку. Пришлось возвращаться, оплачивать покупки (Стиву было бы стыдно бросить корзину посреди зала и вынудить милую продавщицу раскладывать всё обратно по полкам), и Парень с Балкона ржал над ним, как последний придурок, и дразнил всю дорогу. Стив всё равно был счастлив. Стив бы, наверное, был даже менее счастлив, если бы Парень с Балкона его не дразнил.

Он сунул руку в задний карман джинсов, вытащил связку ключей от дома и продемонстрировал Парню с Балкона брелок с номером «7D».

– А у тебя какая? – поинтересовался он, чувствуя, что щёки уже болят, а все нутро поёт и танцует. Нет, это точно была судьба. Или ловушка, но Стив готов был в неё попасться, сдаться с потрохами. Пускай, что хотят с ним делают. Пытают, убивают. Серьёзно. Что хотят. Это поездка в лифте стоила того.

– Я начинаю тебя бояться, – вскинул брови Парень с Балкона и, не отодвигаясь, вытащил из кармана куртки свои ключи. Он отстранился, только когда лифт снова дёрнулся, звякнул и приветственно раздвинул двери, и Стив, сам от себя такого не ожидая, глухо, недовольно заворчал, выскребая себя из угла. – B.

Значит, снова напротив. Только теперь не через три уличных ярда, а через лестничную клетку. Нет, только с ними могло такое случиться. Стив переминался с ноги на ногу, сжимая в кулаке ручки злосчастного бумажного пакета из супермаркета, пока Парень с Балкона отпирал дверь.

Его квартира оказалась ровно такой же планировки, как и квартира Стива, только с одной комнатой вместо двух, и Стив испытал странную смесь чувств из жалости к себе, и неудовольствия, и разочарования. Здесь, так же как и у него дома, было нежило и пустынно. Они молчали теперь и только сопели себе под нос, стягивая ботинки и куртки. Под кожанкой Парня с Балкона оказалось то самое молочно-розовое худи, которое Стив любил больше всех остальных его шмоток, и всё же предыдущей мыслью… его как будто откинуло назад. Вернуло в реальность.

Может, это было зря? Слишком поспешно, слишком некстати? Вот так запросто лететь сразу сюда, по-подростковому неловко зажиматься в лифте? Может, им надо было сходить на то несчастное свидание, или хотя бы сначала поговорить, как нормальные взрослые люди, или отойти друг от друга на положенные три ярда, и договориться, где они снимут квартиры с балконами впритык и будут жить долго и счастливо в любви, согласии и взаимной дрочке. Это был детский страх перемен, знал Стив. С ним в последнее время и так случилось слишком много нового. Он вдруг ощутил страшную растерянность, какую в последний раз чувствовал, глядя с чужого балкона на останки своего дома. А до этого – когда решал, может ли позволить себе переезд в Нью-Йорк. Парень с Балкона смотрел на него чуть напряжённо, видимо, уловив смену настроения. Под капюшоном куртки, которую он уже снял, обнаружился пучок. Тот самый пучок, и Стива перетряхнуло всего от макушки до пяток, потому что… чёрт. Это ведь… всё ещё были они, верно? Только они вдвоём.

– На балкон? – спросил Стив, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, зачем-то понизив голос. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, таким идиотом, господи.

– У меня здесь нет балкона, – также зачем-то понизив голос, ответил Парень с Балкона. Они были как гребанные заговорщики из какого-нибудь дурацкого мультфильма с закадровым смехом и отвратной графикой.

– Ужас, – кивком посочувствовал Стив.

– Ага.

Парень с Балкона тоже кивнул, очень серьезно, но спустя уже секунду уголки его губ задрожали в намеке на скорую улыбку а глаза засияли. Растрепанные волосы из пучка лезли ему в лицо, и Стива вдруг махом, так же стремительно, как накрутило, отпустило. Он снова почувствовал себя придурком, но какое же это принесло ему облегчение. 

– Черт, ну ты и придурок, – снова будто прочитав его мысли, пробормотал себе под нос Парень с Балкона. Он двинулся вперёд первым, Стив подхватил движение, ломанулся навстречу и они наконец – наконец! – столкнулись телами, руками и почти сразу – губами.

Боже, это было лучшее, что когда-либо делал Стив. 

То есть. Серьёзно. 

Восторг, сравнимый с тем, который он испытал в этот момент, он ощущал только однажды: когда впервые побежал в своём новом, улучшенном теле. Оно было громоздкое и неудобное, в нём было непривычно, но он привыкал к нему стремительно быстро, и ноги несли его вперёд, быстрее, ещё быстрее, а кислород в лёгких всё не заканчивался, и ничего не болело – совсем – и он был сильным, был здоровым. Был всемогущим. 

Стив почувствовал примерно то же самое, когда смял губы Парня с Балкона своими, и они оказались мягкими, как он и думал, немного обветренными по кромке. Подбородок кололо чужой щетиной, и это было странно, но приятно. Стив не помнил, когда целовался в последний раз. В голову пришла погоня по Вашингтону, когда они с Наташей уходили от СТРАЙКа. Наташа поцеловала его на эскалаторе, но это было прикрытие, просто прикосновение губ к губам. Наверное, Стив целовался с теми парнями, с которыми у него случался секс: но, хоть убей, он не мог вспомнить наверняка.

Парень с Балкона отозвался моментально, заворчал что-то Стиву в губы и проворно сунул язык в рот, когда тот разомкнул зубы, активнее включаясь в процесс. От него пахло сигаретами. Видимо, курил, когда вышел за продуктами. Язык у него был мягкий, упругий и тёплый, и Стив попробовал поймать его губами, сжать и немного пососать. Через пару секунд он расслабил губы и пустил в ход уже свой язык. И зубы: сжал нижнюю губу Парня с Балкона, потянул на себя. Отстранился буквально на полдюйма – этого хватило, чтобы им наконец удалось поймать друг друга в фокус, состыковаться взглядами. 

Парень с Балкона умудрился улыбнуться прямо так, с зажатой в зубах Стива нижней губой, Стив отпустил её с тихим вздохом, боднул Парня с Балкона лбом в лоб, а потом ухватил за плечи и толкнул. 

Они всё ещё были в прихожей, и у Парня с Балкона справа от двери, так же, как и у Стива – видимо, домовладелец решил не заморачиваться и даже обставил квартиры одинаково – стоял невысокий комод для всякой мелочёвки. У Парня с Балкона он был девственно чист, и Стив оттестнил его к нему, и подхватил под бёдра, и усадил сверху.

– Ух ты, – восторженно пробормотал Парень с Балкона, тут же сжимая бока Стива коленями. Стив не смог удержаться от самодовольного сопения между поцелуями в шею, подбородок, за ухо. Парень с Балкона был достаточно крупным (почти таким же высоким и крепким как Стив на самом деле, и это было просто потрясающе здорово), ощутимо тяжёлее с левой стороны – за счёт протеза – и едва ли кто-то из его одноразовых балконных любовников мог так запросто его таскать. 

Стив – мог.

– Ага, – согласился он и снова потянулся губами к губам. Парень с Балкона ответил. Он закинул руки Стиву на плечи, уложил предплечья почти вплотную к шее, запустил пальцы в волосы, и Стив застонал, вспомнив, про металлические пальцы. Теперь он знал. О, да. Знал. Между чешуйками совсем не застревали прядки. 

Парень с Балкона прочесал его волосы от лба к затылку, потом ещё раз, потом скользнул ладонями вперёд и обхватил лицо Стива, сжал крепко, словно зафиксировал. Стив не мог удержаться и скосил глаза на левое предплечье. Металлические пластины были ещё прекрасней, ещё совершенней вот так, вблизи. Совсем крохотные, идеальные, такие красивые. Он обязательно их нарисует. Когда на них будут играть, переливаясь с одной на другую, солнечные лучи, или когда по руке будет течь вода, и некоторые капли будут крупнее пластин на пальцах.

Видимо, заметив пристальное внимание к своей руке, Парень с Балкона отнял ее, отодвинул на несколько миллиметров. Шикнул, когда Стив потянулся было следом, и запустил легкую калибровку от пальцев. Приводы низко, почти неслышно загудели, пластины сдвинулись, прошлись волной. Они коснулись щеки Стива в вертикальном положении, совсем чуть-чуть, и это было щекотно, и приятно, и так здорово, что… В общем, когда пластины снова улеглись плотными рядами, Стив ткнулся Парню с Балкона в ладонь щекой и немного потёрся.

– Баки, – сказал вдруг Парень с Балкона и улыбнулся.

– Что? – не понял Стив и снова глянул ему в лицо.

– Меня зовут, – Парень с Балкона чуть сжали большие пальцы у Стива на скулах, – Баки.

Баки, значит. 

Баки. 

Это было странное, незнакомое, больше похожее на детское прозвище имя. 

Оно было идеально. 

– А, так теперь, значит, можно гнать лошадей? – не удержался Стив, насмешливо приподнимая брови. На лице Парн… Баки отобразилась целая буря эмоций: праведное возмущение, нежность, радость и отчаянное желание надавать Стиву по ушам. Стив вдруг осознал, что видел это выражение и раньше. Несколько последних месяцев, что они ещё виделись на своих балконах.

– О, заткнись… – начал Баки, но тут замолчал и выжидательно посмотрел на Стива.

Он уже знал, кто такой Стив, и всё равно давал ему возможность представиться самому. Стиву это понравилось. Очень понравилось.

– Стив, – подсказал он.

– Заткнись, Стив! – с довольным видом кивнул Баки и потянул на себя его лицо. И снова поцеловал.

***

К тому моменту, как они добрались до спальни, у Стива, кажется, отказали вообще все навыки, кроме хватательных. Он трогал Баки везде, где только мог достать: тянул с него худи, расстегивал джинсы, сжимал руки, гладил волосы, лицо. Баки отвечал ему тем же, и они были как два беспорядочных неуёмных комка энергии, сцепившихся вдруг и не понимающих: а что теперь? Чего хочется больше всего, за что браться в первую очередь? Им было много всего, и так восхитительно хорошо.

– Сними, – буркнул Баки, когда Стив толкнул его, роняя спиной на постель. Баки упал, но тут же поднялся, как неваляшка, в положение сидя и потянулся руками к паре оставшихся застегнутыми заклёпок у Стива на костюме. Когда и с ними было покончено, Стив рывком потянул верх прочь. Не рассчитал силу, и тот затрещал по швам, Баки хохотнул было, но заткнулся в миг. – Ого.

Лето было прожито зря. Однозначно. Бесповоротно.

Надо было не дурить, и брать пример с Баки, и выходить на балкон топлесс, может, тогда к этому самому моменту у них уже было бы с десяток свиданий в копилке.

Баки застонал, потянулся вверх, поднялся, вставая на кровати на колени и накрыл ртом сосок Стива. Стив охнул от прикосновения, охнул ещё, когда Баки открыл рот шире, как будто рассчитывал, что сможет получить всё и сразу. Не смог. Глухо застонав от разочарования, Баки сжал зубы, несильно, но чувствительно прихватывая плоть. Потом отпустил, наклонился и провел языком широкую, влажную, вертикальную черту – как разделительную полосу посреди груди обозначил. 

Стив заскулил, когда Баки укусил его под вторым соском, потом укусил ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Его руки при этом беспорядочно шарили по животу и бокам Стива, будто Баки пытался разом отыскать все слабые, чувствительные места. Будто собирался потом карту рисовать. Стив был сомнительным сокровищем, и всё же… Это был Баки. А Баки было можно всё.

У него и так стояло с той самой секунды, как Баки оказался на комоде в прихожей, но теперь это переходило все границы допустимого. И недопустимого тоже. 

Когда Стив осторожно взял Баки за волосы – пучок совсем растрепался – и потянул, тот недовольно заворчал. Оторвался от сосков с большой неохотой, но, поймав ответный взгляд, тут же засиял энтузиазмом, как начищенный четвертак. Сел на пятки, потом откинулся на локти и отполз вглубь постели, освобождая место. Стив торопливо стащил с себя штаны от костюма, оставшись в одних трусах, и рванул следом, навис сверху, и они снова сцепились, почти обнаженные теперь, смеясь и пихаясь, целуясь, кусаясь, беспорядочно трогая себя и друг друга. Баки всё ещё был в расстегнутых джинсах, но Стиву было уже плевать, потому что они толкались навстречу друг другу, тёрлись, тяжело и хрипло дыша. Снова трогали, трогали, трогали. 

Наконец, Баки схватился за шлёвки своих джинсов, и Стив поднялся над ним на вытянутых руках, жадно разглядывая всего сверху донизу: чуть влажного уже от пота, растрепанного, расхристранного. Такого красивого. 

Такого реального.

Баки потянул джинсы с бельём вниз, но оставил на бедрах и тут же вскинулся наверх, прижимаясь обратно, настойчиво и недвусмысленно. А Стив, дурак дураком, ничего не мог с собой поделать – засмотрелся на стык живой плоти с бионикой. Тот был почти идеально ровным, вокруг виднелись следы от старых шрамов, но совсем бледные. Наверное, их сгладили лазером, стесали. Стив наклонился и прижался губами так, что половина его рта касалась металла, а половина – тёплой влажной кожи. Баки выдохнул. Сказал:

– Ч-чёрт, – и сам взялся за трусы Стива, потянул их ему вниз, на бёдра. Освобожденный член тут же прижало, примагнитило к животу. Стив наклонился ниже, почти укладываясь на Баки, продолжая целовать его плечо, пока тот пытался обхватить оба их члена живой ладонью. – Вблизи даже лучше.

Стив слышал – слышал! – как он облизнулся, когда сказал это.

Всё это, вся их неуклюжая торопливая прелюдия была вывернутым на максимум ощущенческим приходом. Лицензионной, полной версией после урезанного демонстрационного ролика. Раем.

– Думал обо мне? – спросил Стив, перебираясь влажными поцелуями с плеча на шею. Баки задышал громче, откинул голову назад, давая больше пространства, и начал дрочить им: неловко, неудобно из-за угла и слишком большой толщины. Было сухо, пока Баки не собрал достаточно смазки с обеих головок и не размазал по стволам, облегчая скольжение.

– Ещё как, – пробормотал он и заворочал головой, когда Стив начал целовать его подбородок. Стив понял и поймал его губы, втягивая в долгий влажный поцелуй. Баки продолжил уже совсем хрипло, кажется, целую вечность спустя, когда их рты разъединились с тихим влажным звуком: – Ещё даже до того, как увидел вот его вживую.

– М-м?

Они двигали бедрами, терлись стоящими членами, и Баки гладил их обоих.

– Когда ты смотрел, у тебя вставало, – рассказывал он, и Стива вело от того, какой он. Подвижный, отзывчивый, как он отвечает всем телом, каждым мускулом, как двигается навстречу. Как горят восторгом его глаза, когда Стив стонет или урчит в ответ на ласки и поцелуи. – И эти твои дурацкие пижамные штаны, под которыми обычно ничего не было. У тебя вставало, и я видел только контур, но ты иногда лапал себя, сжимал, и я понимал, что у тебя там много. Очень много. 

– Бак, блядь.

Баки несло. Он торопился, и словами, и движениями, и дыханием, и Стива утягивало за ним, подстраивало под ритм. Он не мог не представлять всё, о чём говорит Баки. До самого последнего слова, до самой последней буквы. В красках.

– И мне больше всего на свете хотелось быть на твоём балконе. На коленях, между твоих разведённых ног, пока ты сидишь в своем дурацком кресле со своим дурацким телефоном и делаешь вид, что это не у тебя тут встало на то, как другого парня только что выебали у тебя прямо на глазах. Я бы взял тебя за колени, развел их ещё шире. Ты бы немного съехал на сидении, чтобы всё было на виду, чтобы мне было удобнее. И тогда я бы сделал это прямо так, через штаны, накрыл бы ртом, провёл языком и…

Стив почти чувствовал это. Сухое и тёплое августовское утро. Прозрачный до звона воздух вокруг. Тёплое дыхание на члене, влажную ткань, липнущую к плоти.

Он перенёс вес на одну руку, второй схватил Баки под подбородком и дёрнул вверх, обрывая на полуслове. Они столкнулись взглядами, сцепились, глаза у Баки были совсем осоловевшие. У Стива, наверное, были такие же. С членов текло, Баки перестал двигать рукой и только держал их прижатыми друг к другу где-то под головками. А они всё смотрели друг на друга, будто вот так, низведённым до нуля расстоянием, могли наверстать все те месяцы, что провели на балконах друг напротив друга без возможности прикоснуться.

Чёрт, да. Они определенно могли.

– Выеби меня, – потребовал Баки. – Выеби меня, Стив. Сейчас же.

Стив не мог ему отказать.

Они задвигались, примеряясь, как поменять позу, почти не сталкиваясь локтями, не испытывая ни намёка на неловкость, но Стив перехватил Баки, когда тот, судя по движениям, вознамерился перекатиться на живот. Зафиксировал, зажал, не пуская. 

Стив умел дозировать свою силу, и всё же иногда она пёрла через край, как забытое дрожжевое тесто, и Стиву то и дело приходилось одёргивать себя. Баки выглядел каким угодно, но не хрупким. Он мог выдержать.

– Можно так? – спросил Стив, и Баки, может, и выглядел немного удивлённым, но кивнул тут же, позволил Стиву стащить с себя джинсы с бельём, и развёл колени, и поднял бедра, дожидаясь, пока Стив подложит под них подушку, чтобы было удобнее. – Тебе не нужно?..

Баки мотнул головой, отозвался легкомысленно:

– Неа, у меня выходной сегодня был, – и Стив не знал, значило ли это, что он снял себе кого-нибудь на пару часов непринужденного секса без обязательств, или, может, трахнул себя сам, пальцами, или игрушками, или... Стив надеялся на второе, но даже если правдой был первый вариант – ему было всё равно. – Я... типа сам.

Чёрт, нет. Не было. Не теперь.

– Смазка и презервативы в тумбочке.

Стив откатился, нашёл взглядом тумбочку и потянулся к верхнему выдвижному ящику. Смазка и презервативы нашлись сразу же.

– Скажешь, если я сделаю что-нибудь не так? – попросил Стив, выдавливая холодный прозрачный гель себе на пальцы. Даже намёка на усмешку не мелькнуло на лице Баки. Он кивнул, очень серьёзно:

– Хорошо, – а потом взял себя за задницу обеими руками и развёл половинки в сторону, открывая, предлагая сжатую, тёмно-розовую дырку. 

У Стива, кажется, в эту секунду окончательно сорвало тормоза, а рот наполнился слюной.

Баки фыркнул от щекотки и холода, когда Стив осторожно коснулся его отверстия двумя пальцами: обвел по кругу в одну сторону, потом в другую, потом надавил по центру, не проникая пока, а только дразня. Баки задышал чаще и, приподнявшись на пятках, сам потёрся о пальцы.

Он был красивый сейчас, такой красивый, боже. Волосы беспорядочно разметались вокруг головы, губы приоткрыты, живот напряжён, крупный красивый член течёт смазкой на мягкую светлую кожу.

– Об этом ты тоже думал? – спросил Стив, потому что говорить ему было проще. Поддерживать не только зрительный и осязательный контакт. Держать всё под контролем. Баки кивнул, и Стив осторожно ввёл в него указательный палец сразу по костяшку. Баки напрягся секундно, но пустил, выдохнул через зубы и тут же расслабился, обнял палец плотно и нежно. Стив погладил его по бедру, зашептал нежную успокаивающую чепуху и провернул палец вокруг оси, подвигал им, оглаживая стенки изнутри. – И как всё было?

– Не так.

– Как?

– Я не думал о подготовке. Только о том, как ты меня возьмешь. Сразу, много и сзади. Мне... привычнее и комфортнее сзади. Но так тоже нравится. Очень.

Очень скоро Баки стало мало одного пальца, он расслабился окончательно, завозился, запросил мягкими вдохами ещё. Он звучал. Тихо, но звучал, и Стив, как губка, впитывал каждый его вздох, полустон, всхлип. 

Он добавил второй, а потом и третий пальцы. Мелькнула задиристая мысль подразнить подольше, помучить, не давать большего, пока не попросят совсем откровенно, но Баки как будто провалился внутрь себя, и остался при этом таким открытым, распахнутым настежь – бери, бери, бери – что Стив просто не смог. Ему хотелось дарить, складывать к его ногам всё, что он не потребует даже, но о чём только подумает, что хотел бы потребовать. 

Стив был его, весь, с потрохами. С той самой секунды, как Баки назвал своё имя. Согласился на свидание. Кинул книгу ему на балкон, заказал пиццу, не вернул пачку сигарет, впервые поздоровался, оказался на балконе в неурочный час в одной только майке – локти на перилах и скучающий вид.

Сейчас Баки скучающим не выглядел, и Стив брал его пальцами, растягивал, гладил, трахал. Добавлял смазки и повторял снова, пока в Баки не стало совсем горячо и скользко, пока пальцы не стали входить и выходить совершенно свободно, пока Стив не нашёл простату и не надавил на неё, сманивая с приоткрытых влажных губ долгое нежное «а-а-ах». 

– Можно? – спросил Стив, и Баки потребовалась несколько секунд, чтобы проморгаться и кивнуть.

– Можно.

Стив тысячу раз был прав, когда думал, что его надо трахать лицом к лицу. Он надел презерватив, помог Баки закинуть ноги себе на плечи, вставил головку, а потом сложил практически пополам, наваливаясь сверху, и въехал одним плавным толчком. Баки раскрылся послушно, принял всё. Попросил:

– Секунду. Дай мне секунду. Ты, блин, такой большой, – и Стив послушно замер, давая ему привыкнуть. Наклонился поцеловать в уголок рта, тот, который чаще другого приподнимался в язвительной полуусмешке, но Баки повернул голову, и они столкнулись открытыми влажными ртами. Баки скользнул горячим языком ему между губ, и Стив встретил его своим.

– Я искал тебя, Баки, – сказал Стив, между поцелуями, Баки под ним постепенно расслабился, и Стив двинулся на пробу, одним неглубоким, осторожным толчком. Потом двинулся ещё и ещё, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду, понемногу меняя угол и скорость.

– Я... ра-ах!-ад, что ты нашёл меня, – простонал Баки. 

Это не было заслугой Стива, это было случайностью – или судьбой – но Стиву было всё равно.

Баки скрестил ноги у него за шеей, надавил, и Стив осмелел. Баки только шумно дышал и смотрел поплывшим взглядом, но как будто замяукал на очередном движении, нежно и тихо, и Стив повторял, повторял, повторял, пока с губ Баки не полились без конца и края долгие, сладкие звуки, за которые можно было хоть в ад пешком пойти.

Баки звучал, и Стив его трахал, и это продолжалось долго, так долго, что в какой-то момент и Стиву стало уже невмоготу: он как будто снова перерос своё тело, сделался ещё громаднее, ещё сильнее, и Баки под ним был таким же – преодолевшим границы собственного тела и сознания, этой квартиры и целой вселенной, весь мокрый, раскрасневшийся, отзывчивый, неуёмный. 

Прекрасный. 

Мой. 

Мой, подумал Стив.

Мой! мой, мой!

Теперь только мой.

Баки, будто почувствовав, потянулся рукой к своему члену и принялся судорожно дрочить, пытаясь попасть в такт бешеным, разрозненным толчкам. Он уже не затыкался, и они вот-вот должны были кончить, и Стив не мог не подумать, что это оказалось не так уж и сложно. Всего-то и надо было, что брать Баки лицом к лицу. Брать долго, мощно, на износ. Надо было прикасаться к нему, разговаривать с ним. Надо было его любить, сильно-сильно.

И кажется, Стив любил.

Он кончил с этой мыслью, и Баки последовал за ним спустя всего несколько секунд.

***

Балкона не было, так что они оттащили к двери, ведущей в коридор, стол. Теперь можно было открыть окно нараспашку и устроиться на широком кухонном подоконнике. Кухня у Баки была точно такая же, как у Стива, но в отличие от всей остальной квартиры ощущалась почти обитаемой. На не слишком чистой плите стояли пузатый чайник со свистком и потемневшая от времени джезва с длинной деревянной ручкой – наверное, в ней Баки и варил себе свою сладкую бурду – на холодильнике красовалось несколько разноцветных стикеров с напоминаниями, что нужно купить. Здесь было мало места, почти все пространство занимал стол, теперь перегородивший выход.

– Домовладелец строго-настрого запретил курить в квартире, – задумчиво протянул Стив, но Баки уже проворно распотрошил его оставленную без присмотра пачку, вынул оттуда две сигареты, одну сунул сразу в рот, вторую – за ухо, про запас.

– Ага! – радостно закивал он, прикуривая, затягиваясь и сладко жмурясь. – Строго-настрого.

Нет, каким же всё-таки потрясающим засранцем он был. И смотрел ещё так… хитро, с прищуром, мол: что, слабо? В отместку до неприличия довольный жизнью Стив вытащил у него из-за уха собственную сигарету, взял простую пластиковую зажигалку, лежавшую между ними, и тоже прикурил.

– Эй!

– А нечего клювом щёлкать.

Они проснулись около шести, сегодня было воскресенье и на улице, простиравшейся далеко внизу, было тихо-тихо. Светало теперь совсем поздно и за окном ещё было темно. Тянуло свежим осенним воздухом, но Стиву в присвоенном молочно-розовом худи не было холодно. Баки вообще в одной майке и трусах щеголял (и он снова собрал волосы в пучок). 

Они сидели, и курили, и разговаривали, и Стив, кажется, только сейчас в полной мере осознал, насколько сильно ему этого не хватало.

Он узнал, что Баки въехал сюда три недели назад, всего через пару дней после Стива, но на новой работе ночные смены с восьми до восьми, и поэтому они так не разу и не пересеклись.

– Я пытался найти тебя, – сказал Стива. Он помнил, что говорил, это прошлой ночью, но не был уверен, что Баки понял его правильно. Стив затянулся и осторожно продолжил: – Это было непросто.

Баки почти не изменился в лице, и всё-таки Стив заметил промелькнувшее в его глазах беспокойство. Баки понял, что имел в виду Стив.

– Мы можем обсудить это позже, хорошо? – спросил Стив, и Баки кивнул, глядя в окно. – Хорошо.

Им многое предстояло обсудить. И ГИДРУ, и плен Баки, и его возможное (вероятное) суперсолдатство. То, что Мария и Тони с большой долей вероятности захотят его в Мстители или, как минимум, в Новый ЩИТ, а Баки хоть и бывший военный, но сейчас ведет блог (Стив планировал выведать его адрес любой ценой) и подрабатывает барменом, а супергеройство на полную ставку не всем под силу. Как им дальше быть друг с другом. 

Куда они пойдут на первое свидание. 

А на второе.

Будет ли в квартире, которую они обязательно снимут на двоих, балкон?

Вопросов к обсуждению было много, и они обязательно до них доберутся, просто не в эти благословенные шесть утра. 

Стив достал из пачки ещё две сигареты, протянул одну Баки и прикурил им сразу обоим. Они почти синхронно выпрямились на подоконнике и сделали по затяжке. Выпустили дым и улыбнулись друг другу. Потом вдруг Баки протянул вперед правую руку раскрытой ладонью.

– Джеймс Барнс, – представился он официально. Бесенята снова плясали в его глазах. Стив уже его любил. – Но друзья зовут меня Баки.

Стив крепко пожал протянутую ладонь.

– Стив Роджерс. Очень приятно.

***

_За три с половиной недели до этого._

«Привет! Если у вас есть этот номер, значит, вы либо моя мама, либо Фил, либо Сэм. В противном случае вы ошиблись номером, повесьте трубку, пока я не надрал вам жопу. Нет, мам, я не часто ругаюсь, это первый раз за год, клянусь. Конечно, я бросил курить. Короче, оставьте сообщение, я прослушаю и перезвоню, окей?»

«Привет, приятель! Это Сэм Уилсон! Из ДиСи! Честно! Не хочу, чтобы ты надирал мою жопу. Я получил твое сообщение, прости, что только сейчас отвечаю. Знаю, у вас там совсем беда, я сейчас пытаюсь связаться со всеми нашими подопечными, которые живут в Нью-Йорке. Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Как твоя рука? Позвони мне в пятницу или субботу с четырёх до восьми, лады? Я бы с удовольствием послушал, как идут твои дела. А, да! Чуть не забыл. У меня действительно есть пара наводок, куда сейчас можно податься. Один мой знакомый сдаёт квартиры в доме на западе Бруклина. Там сейчас живет мой друг, говорит, это точно не Хилтон, но он та ещё привереда, перекантоваться первое время, пока не подыщешь вариант себе по душе, точно можно. Записывай адрес…»


End file.
